


Jelly's Kinktober 2019

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional tags will be added daily, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bone Lacing, Breeding, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Ectobiology, Face-Fucking, Fontcest, Fucking Machines, Hypnotism, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Kinktober 2019, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Exhaustion, Skull Fucking, Threesome, To Be Continued, Unwanted affection, Vore, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale), and in the chapter titles, ecto-anatomy misuse, internal jerking off, magic digestion, thoughts of being fucked to death, video taping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: Mini story arcs for kinktober~ Tags are in chapter summaries...Day 1. UT Fontcest part 1- Hypnotism. Papyrus discovers an interesting thing you can do with a monsters soul~...Day 2. Sans x 3 Papyri - Somnophilia/drugging part 1. Sans wakes up to find a horrible surprise....Day 3.  Red x Dragon -Vore. Red is kidnapped by a dragon~ what could it possibly want from him ;) ?...Day 4. Solo Berry- A mysterious package comes in the mail. Berry can't wait to use it!...Day 5. SpicyHoney, have a family together. A typical day....Day 6. Ut Fontcest part 2, Hypnotized Sans wakes up in the middle of something 'fun'...Day 7. Sans x 3 papyri /fontcest, Somnophilia/drugging part 2.  Papyrus shows Sans a videotape where he's the star of the show~...Day 8. Cinnamon x Edge, Tentacle, they try something new in the bedroom~...Day 9. HoneyxEdge (and Red guides them through it) Honey is a bit upset he can't satisfy Edge. Red shows him da way.





	1. Day 1: Hypnotism/ Mind Control

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Hypnotism/ Mind Control Tags: UT! Papyrus and UT! Sans  
Soul rubbing, premature ejaculation, virgin Pap, mind control Sans, lusty sans, no smut, implied, dirty talk. do i still have to tag incest >.>???

Day one Hypnotism/ Mind Control - 

Papyrus was not pleased at all with the plate of spaghetti still on the table. Ignored and cold, despite the plastic cover placed on top to trap the heat, Sans’s dinner remained untouched. That could only mean his brother still hadn’t come back yet. Papyrus made a small pout. He had enough time to finish all his chores and take a bath… so why wasn’t Sans back yet? 

He anxiously looked at the clock before the door finally swung open on its hinges. “SANS!” Papyrus sharply turned on his heel to reprimand his brother, but what he saw made his jaw fall open. His normally smug brother was out of breath and had the clothes torn right from his bones. He closed the door with a humph as soon as he came in and slumped against it until his bottom hit the floor. 

“hey, paps im home.” His brother gave a charismatic chuckle and a sigh before pulling out his soul under his ribs. “i got in a bit of trouble with the local dogs, they roughed me up a bit. mind healing me bro?”

Papyrus bit back his anger and came to his brothers aid. He sat by the floor and held the fluttering soul in his gloved palms. He did a check .8/1, it was at 10 this morning with his brother well rested. He tut his teeth together in anger. “WHY DID THE ROYAL GUARD ATTACK YOU??”

His brother made a small heckle. “well you know- they wanted to burry a bone.” He faced the wal and made winked to some imaginary force. Papyrus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing there was some pun there but unable to put it together. 

“I DON’T GET IT.” Papyrus sighed. He took off his gloves one at a time, careful to juggle Sans’s soul before filling his palm with green healing magic. “I WISH YOU’D JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU MEAN INSTEAD OF MAKING JOKES ALL THE TIME!” He engulfed Sans’s soul in the green and watched as the decimals ticked up-

“The Dogs Were In Heat.” The words come out of Sans’s mouth but it was hollow. “They Usually Attack Us For Our Bones… But This Time They Wanted To Have Sex. It’s Not A Joke. It’s A Pun.”

Papyrus blushed brightly, the caramel glow rising to his cheeks at hearing his brother say the forbidden ‘S’ word. He stopped healing Sans. 

“anyway bro. thanks for the quick heal.” He grabbed his soul and stuck it back under his ribs. Walking to the kitchen like his brother wasn’t slack jawed with wide eyes staring at him, he rummaged around for a fork and started picking at his dinner. 

Papyrus stood up, mouth still ajar. Did Sans tell him the truth just now? Where the heck did that come from. He cleared his throat. “AHEM. SINCE.. SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU SPOKE IN CAPITALS SANS?”

“...who? me? nah bro, your seeing things. good pasta tho. new recipe?”

“... NO.” Papyrus curiously sits across his brother, sharing the dining table even though he’s already eaten. “SO… ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE RUNNING AWAY FROM THEIR HEAT? HOW DID THEY HURT YOU?! I COULD TELL UNDYNE ABOUT TH-”

“what? heat? in snowdin? heh, your kidding right pap? don’t go bothering undyne with silly stories.”

“BUT YOU JUST SAID- SSS…” Papyrus swallows a lump in his throat, trying out the new word out loud was so hard. “YOU SAID THE DOGS TRIED TO HAVE SEX.”

Sans suddenly spit up his spaghetti. The long string of pasta landed across the table with a violent cough and spittle. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and recoiled fiercely. “pap, where did you learn that word???? i didn’t think you were up to that part in the dating manuel.”

“...BUT YOU JUST SAID IT!” 

“what?”

Sans and Papyrus have a long stare down. Something strange happened, didn’t it? Papyrus blushed furiously, embarrassed, but he’d stand his ground when he was right. He raises a bone brow, in worry. 

“MAYBE … SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH YOUR SOUL.” Papyrus hypothesized. “IF YOU CANT REMEMBER… MAYBE I SHOULD CHECK YOU AGAIN.” 

Sans paused and sat back in his chair, a clear look of confusion on his face. But… if it was papyrus there was no monster he trusted more to check over his soul. He materialised the floating heart in his ribs again and pulled it out. Papyrus took the soul, running a check over it. 

Sans *He is worried that you are worried about his worrying about his worrying for your worrying…” 

The message continues like that for a while, scrolling outside of the floating textbox space until it leaves his peripheral. Papyrus rolled his eyes, leave it to Sans to mess up something so simple like stats. Still- this was unlike Sans. He brought green magic to his fingertips again and rubbed soothing healing magic into his brothers soul. 

“THERE, HOW DOES THIS FEEL?”

“Arousing.”

Papyrus chokes on his own spit. He stands up from the table and yells at Sans for not being serious. Only, his brother has no clue what hes talking about. Sans gives a half shrug and feigns innocence. -Now, a bit annoyed to be without his soul, he asks for it back again. 

Sans *Maybe he should take back his soul before Papyrus reads how horny he really is.

Papyrus stifles a surprise from reading that. He shouldn’t let Sans know. But also… something weird was happening. He needed to try it once more to be sure. He pressed his healing magic into the side of the slippery organ, running the green trace along it's outer edge to coax the soul to accepting the heal- despite health already full. 

“SANS…” Papyrus holds the soul tenderly, keeping his magic stirring. “DO YOU LIKE MY SPAGHETTI?”

“No. It’s Cold And Tastes Like Mush.” He fucking knew it. Years of being lied too! The betrayal! This was definitely in the top ten anime betrayals- “But It Makes You Smile And It’s Good Not To Waste Food Made With Love.” 

Papyrus cooes with an aww. His sweet brother lied to him but he was forgiven for that sweet truth. With a sigh, he looks down at the soul realizing his magic was still flowing through Sans. … Something about their mix of magic during healing was influencing his brothers speech and mind. His brother was being made to tell the truth with his soul being controlled by the magic mixture flowing through him. And he couldn’t remember what he said after. Almost like…

“...MY FAVORITE COLOR IS PINK!” Papyrus yelled out loud. He let go of Sans’ soul and dropped it to the table with a sudden excitement. 

“ow….” Sans shuddered. “why’d you drop it paps? that really hurt-”

“SANS! SANS! WHATS MY FAVORITE COLOR?!”

“what?”

“MY FAVORITE COLOR ! WHAT IS IT SANS!?” Sans furrowed his bone brow in confusion. Usually his brother was energetic… but this was a bit over the top. Still, he rolled his fork in a noodle and bought himself some time. Pap always wore that red scarf… red gloves and red boots… and his racecar bed was red too… 

“it’s blue of course?” Sans snickers, knowing it will frustrate Paps- but this only proves his theory even more. Papyrus shivers in anticipation, this newfound discovery was terrifying and yet he was so excited to play with it. He reaches for Sans soul in the middle of the table, at the same time Sans is about to claim it back. His brother is clearly confused and has so many gaps in conversation but Papyrus smacks his hand out the way anyway and claims his prize. 

He runs green magic up the seam again. “I LOVE YOU.” Papyrus professes. “I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SANS AND I... “ He clenches his teeth together. “I REALLY WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU BUT IM NOT SURE HOW”

“Ok.” Comes the static response. It takes Paps a minute to reflect on that. Was he complying due to the magic influence, was part of his inner thoughts comfortable with the concept of dating his bro? 

“NO, I MEAN IT.” Papyrus confesses to the empty shell of his brother. “I HATE HOW THE ROYAL DOGS ARE AFTER YOU. I WANT TO GO ON DATES AND HOLD HANDS! I WANT TO TELL THIS TO YOUR FACE WITHOUT BEING SO SHY AND I WANT TO KISS YOU WHEN IT'S NOT BEDTIME AND I KNOW YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME RIGHT NOW BUT- I!!! I WANT TO DO LEWD STUFF TO YOU!”

Theres no response from Sans. 

Papyrus has tears coming out the corner of his eyes, yelling out his feelings was so embarrassing and hard to do to Sans’s face. Even if the monster wouldn’t remember it, Papyrus felt his face hot from saying it out loud. He put his head on the dining room table and stared down at the soul in his hands on his lap. Both his thumbs were rubbing delicate green magic in circles over the gelatinous surface. “I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONFESS THIS THOUGH. I REALLY WANT YOU TO LIKE ME BACK…” 

The soul flickers, a command has suddenly taken hold. 

“Like Papyrus.” Sans echoes. “I Like Papyrus.” 

Papyrus’s head snaps up so hard he gets whiplash in the back of his neck. Did Sans really say that?! No, of course not. He sighs. It’s only because he’s holding his soul like this that his brother is mimicking and answering questions. He should really return it. 

… He heavily sighs but dutifully returns the soul to Sans’s half open palm on the table. As soon as he releases his green magic hold on Sans, he returns back to his normal- lazy lowercase and withdrawn personality. 

“i like you paps.”

What? 

“i want you to fuck me.”

Papyrus does a double take.

“aannngh~ the way you’re staring at me makes me so hot. and wet.”

His eyes twitches at this suddenly lustful version of his brother. Was this some prank? Did Sans hear him this whole time, was he messing with him???? 

“i need it brother.” Sans stripped in the kitchen, kicking his shorts to fall over the stove top and pulling off his shirt to knock over a spatula on the countertop. He raced down to his skinnies, pulling off his underwear with glee to reveal a plump and fresh looking ecto body, radiating with a blue glow. 

Oh….. fuck. Papyrus gulped in his throat. He was just barely familiar with the scientific terms for that ecto body part. And it looked far different from his own. He wasn’t ready for this part of the date!!!!

But Sans was already breathy and wanton for him. He pawed at Papyrus’s shirt, trying to get the other out of his clothes. Papyrus gulped dryly, he knew he’d fucked up now. This wasn’t Sans at all! This wasn’t right!!!! 

“papy. i . need. your. cock.” Sans whispered so hotly. He squeezed the front of Paps pants, and Papyrus jerked in response when he realizes his own body had formed something hard without him knowing. “please.” Sans wetly licked up his neck. “i need it inside me… fill me. use me.”

“GHHhhh!” Papyrus felt a twitch in his pants like he’d come just from hearing that. His face blossomed with fresh color and unable to process what the heck was going on in the kitchen he did the only logical thing a virgin could do. He ran to his room and shut the door in a panic. Even though Sans was following him every step upstairs, he shut the door in the others naked face. He could hear Sans pawing right outside his bedroom. Moaning as he pleasured himself off Paps doorknob. 

Oh stars- this was soo wrong!!! Papyrus bit the tips of his phalanges to stop his nerves. Did he implant that idea in Sans’s soul while mixing up their magic during that healing session?! Was this…. Mind control?! Through Sans’s soul!? 

No no. That was impossible. Skeleton monsters, didn’t specifically have a mind. Their soul is the culmination of their being so … could he have hypnotized Sans by relaying his own desires? Papyrus shuddered, looking down through the top of his pants to realize he’d cream his underwear just from Sans’s words and a few touches. Why was he unraveled like this so quickly!? Stupid Papyrus! He should just go back in there and fix this! 

… or … 

Some darker part of his selfish mind woke up with that jolt to his dick. Papyrus stared at the wall when his mind suddenly raised an ‘or’ in opposition to fixing sans. There wasn’t any other thought to that. Just the prospect of their being another option made him freeze in his boots. Eyes glazed over the countless figurines and posters in his bedroom. All he could focus on was the clawing against his locked door, and the thumping against the hardwood like a bitch in heat was trying to soak his way through the obstacle in his path. 

Papyrus got to his feet and swung open the door, staring at the greedy cunt that had left a sticky ecto slime over mostly everything in the hall. 

Maybe he could experiment a bit with this new sans….

  


**... Continued in Chapter 6 (οωο)ゝ**


	2. Day 2 Somnophilia/ Drugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Somnophilia/ Drugging -The day after somnophilia ~ Sans wakes up to find a mess.   
Noncon, implied rape, unwanted relationship, Ut! Sans +all Papyri,

It was a beautiful day outside on the surface. The sun is shining, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, it's mid-afternoon and Sans has just woken up with an aching headache and cum sticking between his thighs. 

He sat up in his bedroom and groaned in pain. His whole body felt like it had been hit by a truck. Plastered over his bones are small bruises and bites. His magic was exhausted, his soul ached… someone had forced his magic to take shape for their sick pleasure. A dark blood-orange color stained his inner thighs and pelvic inlet. Sans started breathing heavily. He couldn’t remember the night before. He was watching a movie with Papyrus and Edge and Stretch… but then after… He couldn’t remember what happened!! That color was telling though… that burnt dark color was one of his roomates. 

He clambered out of bed in a panic, only to fall flat on his side. A whimper started in his throat, like a low whine from a far away ambulance that threatened to become a full on sob. Pin-pricks of nerves spread up his legs as they started to wake up and his sleeping numbness became sore. Blacks and blues spread over his legs started to paint a vivid literal picture, handprints and bondage cuff lines were showing up on his bones. Spread apart wider than he should have been. Sans’s eyes flared, in a horrible realization. 

“PAPS!!!!” He cried. He tried to push himself up from the floor and find some pants. He cant reach the drawers but he still needs his brother. He needed to make sense of this. He needed his brother to comfort him right now and help him. “PAPYRUS???!” His hips hurt… fuck. Maybe he should have stayed in bed. 

At once the door swings open. “Sans?!” Papyrus blinks in shock when he sees his brother hunched on the floor naked. He kneels by his side in a hurry. “Why are you on the floor? Are you crying?” He wraps his arms around his brother and pulls him into a hug. “There, there, Sans. It’s okay.”

Sans sags into the hug. His brothers comforting hug and musk made him feel safe. He needed this. “Paps. I think…” he cringes. “I don’t remember last night. I think someone was in my room last night and-”

“Me.” Papyrus blinks innocently. His smile never fading. 

Sans shook his head. “no. no. not like that. i think someone…” He whimpered as he felt a trickle spread down his femurs. “someone…”

“Fucked you silly?” Papyrus presses a chaste kiss to his brothers skull. “Of course we did.” 

We?

Sans opens his eyes in horror, looking at his brother with new eyes. No, no. His Papyrus could never have hurt him like this! His little brother was always trustworthy and reliable!!! He’d never!!!

He’s being picked up in his brothers strong arms, instinctively his hands wrap around his shoulders so he wont be dropped. Subconsciously, his legs wrap around Paps waist. Trained to respond to such a light touch. Sans shook his head. Trying to deny the thought that Pap was the one who-

And suddenly it clicks together in his head.  
That burnt orange magic belonged to all three of them. Their signature colors: honey, cinnamon, and blood red all mixed inside his pelvis to create that new color fusion. 

“We’re in luck.” Papyrus nuzzles him. “Berry and Red just left for their date. Now we have all the time in the world to play.” His brother paraded him outside- bare bones and all. Sans went blue in the face, at the humiliation of Stretch and Edge seeing him naked. He clung closer to his brother. Paps would protect him! Right? No. This was wrong. Paps slept with him!

“Look who finally woke up.” Papyrus cooed, kissing the side of his brothers cheek. 

“Guess that drug was stronger than we thought.” Stretch chimed in with a hum. 

“We’ll have to lower the dose next time.”

Sans jolted in his brothers arms. Next time?!?? “No. No. Don't let them touch me Paps. Please, oh stars.” 

“Shh brother.” Papyrus sing-songs so sweetly. Like a siren, before lurring in their prey, his voice sets up Sans to feel at ease. He presses kiss to his temple. Gentle and caring. “You wont even remember, kay?” 

What?

That was not the sweet words he was hoping for. He opens his mouth to ask Papyrus if this is some joke. He wants to deny his brother is part of this but he’s not leaving much room for doubt when he’s already unbuckling his shorts. His thoughts leave him when he feels a prick on his right arm suddenly, swishing his head back to look as a needle is leaving his bone and Fell tucks it away back into a black velvet pouch. Something was injected in him! Sans couldn't believe this. First his brother, now his friends?!

He pushed from Paps arms, trying to runaway as his mind started clicking together what was going on. His shove was weak, but Papyrus let him go anyway. It was amusing to watch his brother scrabble on the floor. “Oh. Sans. Don’t worry. We’ll take good care of you. You really liked it last time.” 

His vision started darkening around the edges. Sans’ breathing got heavy. He crawled away, hand landing on Fells boot. He looked up at the imposing figures. All three Papyri circle in around him, hands steadying his flaccid body. 

“Just give in Sansy, you’ll feel good promise.”  
“Maybe we can breed him right this time.”  
“Well I wanted to try something new.”  
“Like what?”

Sans shivers, their faces and voices are indistinguishable as the drug starts to take hold of his system. His eyelights phase in and out and the sound is becoming blurry, like hes underwater or deep asleep. It's far away. 

A hand reaches under his ribcage- and he has to force himself to snap to attention and try to shake off this sleep. He grabs the hand holding his soul. Trying to pull it to himself -because letting go will be the end of him. He knows it. Yet his hands slip away, without strength and he falls flat on his back, displayed open like a starfish. The kitchen ceiling light blinds him. The light bulb filaments glow in his skull even when his eyelights are closed. 

“We can use his soul to summon multiple parts too. One for each of us.”  
“Oh, good idea.”  
“I dunno, I still like fucking his face.” 

Sans feels a sharp touch to his soul and a tug on his magic urges his ecto body to take form. He can barely hold on, teardrops ebbing at the corners of his sockets as he tries to fight to stay awake. He summons a bone but can’t direct it anywhere. Cant hurt his friends. Cant hurt his brother. Before he can make a choice it fizzles out quickly when a wet tongue laps at his soul and makes him shiver in gross attention. He can’t hold on. He cant resist as the drug finally pulls him under.

**To be continued in ch 7...**


	3. Day 3 Vore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Vore Red x Dragon, so tags for vore- obviously. Digestion? attempted mating? How the heck do I tag this? Kidnapping? Dick punching? Vore is being eaten alive... so I mean.... everything that follows that horror and hopelessness of being dinner. (owo;;) I dont have vore kink ... so i did lotta research for it and I hope someone out there enjoys this hot mess.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dragons were notorious for their love of _ treasure _.

Everyone knew about the usual shiny things: Gold. Silver. Bronze. Rubies. Platinum. Saphiress. Pearls. The list went on and on… but it was lesser known that their precious collections contained mundane and ordinary materials. Such things were dull items that were considered anywhere from legendary swords to your common book. But, _ oh _, Dragons loved to keep things that were one of a kind, no matter what it may be. And hand-written books were quite the rarity.

When a dragon moved nests, scholars would find troves of paper among the glorious jewels. Poems. Novels. Letters that never met their destination. Decrees from kings. Requests from neighbors. It was never known if a dragon could read such text, much less open the binding with such giant claws.

But among the rarest of their collectables were one of a kind unique and dangerous things… _ living beings. _

When a dragon came to nest by a nearby town, panic would ensue. There would be nightly raids where the dragon would steal livestock for food, and destroy buildings to crack open a treasure trove of interesting things. It became a common practice for villagers to lay out their gems and their precious belongings in the middle of town so the dragon would have no need to break their homes. To be left alone, they sacrificed everything they had in a pile at the edge of town. A tower of gold pieces, jewelry, shields, ornaments, silverware, and in the center of it all- a sacrifice would be tied to a pole. A beautiful young virgin woman. The rarest gem.

The girl struggles to stay still as the shadow of the dragon is cast upon her. Her breath quickens, she clenches her jaw to keep from screaming. She had a duty for this village, it was her destiny to be dragon chow!

Bored by the simple offerings...this dragon wasn’t interested in the young girl. When the dragon landed with a massive quake it was quick to eat the treasure and to sweep what livestock it could carry into it's sharpened talons- it ignored the girl. The beast huffs a salty sulphur breathy snort in her direction, a laugh, before turning away- about to fly to it's cave when it's greedy eyes caught the sight of something… _ rare _.

There was moonlight this nightly raid. It was pale and illuminated the dirt roads and bounced across the icy lakes. It made bones glow, and it made a skeleton monster look dazzling in the night sky. The dragon’s pupils became narrow, crescent ,slits, upon seeing this _ treasure _.

His excitement was not well paired with the frightened skeleton, who only trembled in place- a symphony of calcium windchimes. Red had only gone outside to check if the sheep were still there. But now, there was a massive dragon just off the front lawn. Staring him down like prey.

Red’s soul leaped to his throat.

He took a step backwards.

Then another.

Slow. Hoping the dragon wouldn’t see him if he made no sudden movements.

Which was quite laughable, since the dragon had been watching this strange backwards dance with great amusement. These monsters hadn’t been on the surface for over a century since before the war. Stuck in their underground burrows, seeing one on the surface was extremely rare.

The skeleton called for help, and suddenly the rare prizes multiplied. One, no, two more came out the house, eyes aglow with wonderful colors. _ Ruby _ , _ sapphire _ , and a _ pearl _ . These elegant creatures, with boney appendages and eyes sparkling like _ gems… _they were the rarest of his bounty tonight.

A skeleton. moving. Breathing. Like it was alive. A creature so rare, the dragon had to lay claim...

The dragon cracked a smile. It's toothy grin scaring all three. Then, with iIt's powerful wings spreading across the night sky, the dragon flapped downwards to prepare for flight. In turn, disorienting the creatures on land. Forced to bow to the wind pressure. Prey stunned, the beast had swooped around the farm and flexed its talons to grab town grab his treasure.

It cared not which skeleton to grab first. They were _ all _already his. He’d come back to collect the others. With a skeleton in it's giant talons the dragon roared with a triumphant and ominous bellow. He soared up back to the mountains. Back to the depths of its lair and released his catch.

~~~

Red was dropped painfully onto a stack of metals.

He began to sink into it, his weight making the smaller gems cascade around him, threatening to swallow him up like a sinkhole if he didnt slide and shuffle his way down to the ground and fast. He kicked and swam akwardly through the sharp metal ocean. Each kick and jostle making the clank and ring of cymbals. The loudness of his escape sounded like alarm bells. Red knew at once anyone in a mile would have heard that noise and would detect an intruder.

Because that what he was, right? An intruder?

He thinks to himself that there is no possible way the dragon purposefully meant to scoop him up.The dragon had clearly come for their livestock. Mistakenly grabbing him and now it would eat him. Did he look edible? Fuck - maybe he stunk like a cow? He spent too much time with the animals and maybe the smell of the farm seeped into his clothes.

Red panicked. He spun in the dark cavern, trying to let his eyelights adjust. Without wings he couldn’t easily use the same skylight the dragon had entered with. He’d have to find another way out and fast.

The general direction of the dragon was loud just from the way it's tail dragged against the slab of rocks. He knew the dragon was busy. It regurgitated the treasure it swallowed. It’s stomach, an easier suitcase than it's wide talons, where tiny bits of gold might slip from. The stink of it's stomach, opening and spilling onto the floor, made Red gag and his eyes water. But this was fine. It bought him some time.

Desperately he scoured the layout of the cave inlet to find a place out of the open he could use for shelter. His eyes were ready to the night now. There were further caverns,igneous rock in patterns are almost melted around the entryway and throughout the entire insides. Not even stone could withstand the fiery dragon breaths.

Red dryly gulped-If rock melted, he’d be incinerated in an instant.

Having no choices but to go down one of those caverns to another outcropping of cave. Hopefully one would reach the surface. He stumbled along blindly in the cave depths as the moonlit night’s glow disappeared further in the cave depths.

Among monsters, dragons were considered violent creatures. They had souls incapable of kindness and love. Little was known about them. They were one of the few monsters that were not bound to the underground after the war. They owned the surface land. Enemy to human and monster alike. They’re language was unheard of. Their intent, a mystery. Their power… unimaginable.

Red began to run.

He sloppishly knocked into every jewel on the floor to find exit out of the cavern. The great cave walls only helped to echo the sharp sound. But no matter how far he ran, he was met with a dead end.

In the dark, he bumped headfirst into a groove of wall that ended sharply. And heavy steps closed in from behind him.

The dragons breath illuminated the dark. It breathed a flame between it's jaw. Fires shown through it's teeth and flickered as it exhaled. Red swallowed a lump in his throat. Ten feet away from the beast, that fire would roast him alive. Can bones burn? His soul would melt wouldnt it? He’d always been a 1 hit wonder with his hp. He’d buffed it up with rest and food and the friendship of his new family with his doubles… but hell… nothing would survive those flames point blank.

Could he fight it? Would his magic even strike???

Dragons scales were known to be impervious to any magic attack. And even though humans had slain the beasts to near extinction, it took whole armies to subdue one. He was fucked. He was helpless to the dragon and it's dangerous fire radiating heat from it's mouth. Until it went out. The dragon closed it's jaw, the flame extinguished.

The cave end was immersed in that new darkness. His eyes still fighting to adjust to the dark now that he’d seen such a bright fire. It was so dark Red couldn’t see his own hands in front of his face. He had no idea how to gauge distance. No idea what direction to look. Hearing the dragons exhales and stomping get closer, he knew his path was blocked.

He was even more disoriented when it grabbed Red in it's giant talons and pinned him to the ground with a deep growl. Now the ceiling was straight ahead. The cavern wall was his version of up. What he thought was the floor was firmly digging into his back. And a giant weight pressed into his ribs. The beast, nearly three times bigger than him, pinned him to the limestone floor. Out of nowhere, to his horror, a thick tongue lapped up the side of his face.

Oh _ fuck _ . It was _ tasting _him.

Red shuddered. He couldn’t breath. The fear of being eaten alive was paralyzing him with fear. Did he taste good? Would the dragon release him if he tasted bad? Should he play dead? Did the dragon already think this skeleton was dead???

He swung his fist hard against any surface he could reach. He successfully punched the dragon’s thick… fleshy… _ what was this? _

This wet tongue was on his face and another slid up against his legs. Why the hell did this dragon have two tongues???? Red punched it again, then paused, blindly feeling out the girthy thing laying against him. It throbbed back in response.

_ That wasn’t a tongue against him. _

It's thick rod rubbed up against his clothing, prodding through the fabric - Red squealed. This was _ not _ any better than being food!! He had to get free! He had to escape somehow! He buckled up against the floor to try and give himself leverage to scurry away- but that also was useless (and probably only stimulated the dragon). He grossly tried to get that picture out of his head, but it started rubbing against his shorts.- wetter with every pass. Red was shocked, tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. This couldn’t be how he dies~! _ Fucked to death _ , what a horrible last memory!!!! _ No _ ! He wouldn't be some play toy! He’d _ fight _back!

His magic manifested in the form of ten short spearlike femurs cut at each edge to a sharpened point they encircled Red protectively and were thrown out in every direction away from it's epicenter.

Some collided with the ceiling and sparked off into nothing. Others hit the dragon itself- directly, only for them to emanate a glow of green before being drawn into the beast.

_ His magic healed it. _

Red gulped dryly. It really was hopeless. Like the rumors said, magic attacks were ineffective.

He swung his fists downward like he was dirrecting traffic, movement limited by being on his back. As disgusting as the concept was, he punched it's shaft. And punch it again! Harder this time! It had to do something! Please!

Red almost gave up, stamina exhausted, when the beratement had, at last, made the dragon move away with a gruff sound in the back of it's throat. Being punched in the dick had that affect on any creature. Red let out a small yip of cheer. Physical attacks _ did _ have an effect! He just had to aim for some weak part!

And yet- the dragons phallus was gone now- and his only known weak point was nowhere that Red could hit. He tried catching his breath, recovering a bit. He searched for it's next weak point so he could attack elsewhere.

He reached out and felt across it's scales to find it's teeth and snout and… a hole that his whole fist could go through. A laughable snort- hot steam and sulphur- billowed from it's nasal cavity. Red coughed up, the ash getting in his face. Whatever, this was a hand hold now, the only one in his reach anyway! So he tried grabbing it by it's nostrils and shove it's head out of the way. The dragon snorted again. Amused.

No! No! This can’t be all he’s got! If his arms were too weak, maybe he could kick it!

He buckled up against the floor to try and give himself leverage to scurry away- but that also was useless (and probably only stimulated the dragon). He grossly tried to get that picture out of his head. He was trapped- but this wasn’t how he was going to die!

In a last minute frenzy he searched the floor, making quick snow angels in the dusty cavern like an idiot- until he brushed a finger tip against a large stone. In his weird flailing, the dragon had moved a bit. Repositioning itself? Watching its prey struggle? Red had no clue, in the dark all he knew was the heavy beast kept him trapped under a claw. Which meant it's head could only be a foot or so away, especially since it had licked him. He’d felt out a nose before. Further down would be an eye. That would be a great weak point! He swung the rock outwardly as a hammer to bash the beasts eye in- but the dragon opened it's mouth and a blood red fire filled his vision. Blinding him again with that bright sparklight.

It's mouth was open right in front of him. He was facing a furnace with teeth. He stared at the beasts uvula, it's mouth almost surrounding him. About to eat him. That same hot breath, sickly breath covered his whole body with a scent of barbequed wet fur. Red wanted to wretch. His knuckles were pink in color, grasping to the stone as his only hope.

Then -darkness.

The flame instantly gone as the dragons yawn closed it's maw. He fought back mashing the talon on his chest with the rock. Pounding the dragon scales so hard, sparks flew out from the friction. - yet it did nothing to the dragon. Like a fly stinging a giant… his efforts were completely ignored. As if pitying him, the claw on his chest felt lighter, but didn’t budge. The dragon was moving though- tail whipping back and forth excitedly on the stone floor- causing vibrations that thwomped through the whole cave. Little stalactites fell from the ceiling, luckily none hitting Red.

It’s tongue lapped at him, lapped the side of his face with a foul scent. He wanted to go home!!! Red cringed away from the wet slobber. The dragon got the clue, it's tongue traveled farther down. Releasing him, but not for long.

Red gasped at a new sudden sensation. His shorts became soaked in an instant, as the long wet tongue sampled him. It’s bumpy surface continued rubbing over his lower half.Red fidgeted, breath quick, as the thing lapped him again. That gross tongue somehow eliciting a moan from swiping over his pelvic inlet. His ecto body responded in full, filling out his clothes as the tongue wriggled over him.

Oh _ stars _ \- he was _ not _ enjoying this! This was _ wrong _!

...And yet felt so _ fucking _good.

He had a fear boner that tented up through his wet pant leg.

And with a gentle nibble- it bit down.

Red panicked- scared he’d be bitten in half but instead the beast merely caught him in his teeth, and started dragging Red out from the dead end and into its den. In his mind’s eye he imagined the beasts location. After biting him, toes pressed up against a tongue, he knew he was half in the beasts mouth.

If he didn’t escape soon… He’d be this things mate.

The only way to escape…

Red gulped, his toes were so hot in that steamy heat enraptured tongue. It was soft. Fleshy. And Red had a horrible idea.

The dragons outside was protected by layers of scales. It’s inside… was not.

He can see daylight now from the skylight of the cave. It had dragged him back to the inner den, laid him on a nest of coins that gave way with the dragons talons. Clinking like a clock timer down to the point where Red had to make a decision.

As it laps him again, preparing his body, and thats when Red dives forward into its mouth.

The dragon freezes, coughs. The rush of air from it's lungs fill Red’s skull with thick smoke. His eyes water as it seizes around him. It's fleshy taste buds are his only grip. The dragon takes him in full. Savoring him. A gumdrop. Red swishes around its mouth, gross globs of saliva coating his body. It melts his clothes and sears his outer layer of ecto magic with its acidic properties. It would have melted his bones, but his ecto body saved him. He cursed as how the dragon’s stimulation to his body actually saved him. His cock, now thrumming at the saliva slickening him up. -Junior was blissfully unaware how much of a panic attack Red was having now.

The dragons tongue rolls him around. Pushing him back to the tip of its mouth where Red can see the brief opportunity of escape through the framing of its teeth. He gets a moment to look at the sky, as the dragon stretches its neck back. He gets a moment to say _ “Oh fuck” _ maybe this was a really bad idea- before he’s swallowed.

It’s esophagus presses at him from every angle. Thick round pressure bulbs push him down deeper into the creature's throat. His limbs are pressed close to his side, packed tight together as he’s pushed through the dragons different gooey paths. The beast has three stomachs. Valve after valve, Red slides down as the tubing closes above his head. The pink bumpy buds lining the inner organs each press up against Red. Coating him in a film of gastric fluid and gross slimy guts from previous meals.

It smelled like rotting cow. Like a wet skunk in the middle of a sulpher and egg hotspring. He lands in a cush stomach with a slippery lining. Like the pads on its tongue, this stomach had ripples of dark bumpy patterns. Almost like veins, across a meaty cave sac. This damp cave of an organ was swelling and constricting against a living creatures natural digestion process. The floor was wet, rising ever so slowly to breakdown it's food. Some coins from earlier still littered the flooring - this place was a wishing well from hell.

Sans shudders, not even a minute in here and he feels his magic draining from him. He can see it, in the way his natural red magic starts to react green. He’s being absorbed like a health snack.

While this was far better than being a dragons fleshlight… Red didn’t intend to die here. This was his plan! The inside of the dragon was gooey and soft. Perfect for a counter attack! Red punched at the stomach wall!

...it sluggishly constricted and then returned to normal.

Red punched again.

The same thing happened…

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUC-!!!!!!!!!

Red screamed. He though the inside would be easier to hit! What was this dumbass dragon made of?! Weren't it's inner organs supposed to be soft!? He banged against the wall a few more times. He swung his arms out like a windmill! He threw some bone attacks at its side.

The organ walls jiggled. The liquid, rising.

Red was exhausted. His best attempt to kill the creature had only gotten him closer to biting the dust. He fell to his bottom. A wet splash ran up the underside of his crack as he did so. Naked and alone in the pit of a dragons stomach… he couldn't help but cry. Guisers of steam opened up in it's flooring. Hot, and steaming up the inside of the stomach. He started sweating. Crying.

All the while his magic was being drained…

He was being eaten alive.

…

The puddle on the floor, once green from absorbing healing magic, was changing color. It was taking on the property of his own unique magic. It became blood red. A fitting match for his end. Red covered his face in his hands. As sticky as they were, he just didn’t know what to do. He’d never cried this hard before. Never felt so helpless as he did now.

...No. Wait.

There was another way out after all…

Red eerily turns towards the puckered sink hole in the ground. Too small for his whole body… He’d have to be digested half way at the very least to even attempt to use that pipe out. Would he be able to last that long? … He’s horrified to think of himself willfully speeding up what could be his own death. But if there was even a chance…

He lies back in the stomach water. It sloshes inside his skull and absorbs his ecto magic until it starts eating at his bones. He can barely hold together. He just feels his magic draining … draining.

It's dark. HIs eye lights fade out.

Darker than dark.

He’s never had a darkness like this. Like it's inside his skull. Like it's inside his soul. A deep depression and acceptance all at once.

But then the stomach clenches. It rumbles and the liquid drains away. The sauna like heat that filled this place his vacuumed out as the top entrance lid opens. A burp? No. No sound accompanied it.

Red didn’t know. He couldn't see. His senses were about to fail him. A Skeletons magic is what held their bodies together without joints or muscles. Was he even holding together? Was he even him?

Pressure exerts itself on all sides of him. He feels himself rising.- traveling up through that same goey piping that he’d entered from. And then he’s spit out. Into the cool air. Air on his wet heated bones. Slime all throughout his body, quickly cooling in the open air.

The dragon regurgitated him. Red wasn’t sure what to feel. Happy? This hardly felt like a victory.

“Ah~ that hit the spot.” A sultry voice echoes through his fading consciousness. “Is this what it’s like to have bones on your outside? Nyeh… not that you can hear me. Looks like your all drained.” Who…? “I must thank you though, such delicious magic gave me the opportunity to take this form after all.”

Red felt a hand touch his forearm- and another grab his leg. Piece by piece, like he was being rebuilt. Bone snapping into place with a little spark of magic and… phalanges? - yes. Deft boney fingers were putting him back together. Someone saved him from the dragon. He was rescued???

“What a lovely color. Ruby red magic… yes, your my little gemstone. ” He’s picked up. He feels himself pressed to someone. Hands encircle him in a safe warm big hug. Protecting him. Carrying him off somewhere safe.

Red shivered. Oh stars. He thought he was alone. He sighed with a sob in his throat. What brave knight saved him??? Could he rest now? He felt so tired. Felt so drained…. Thank the stars for this… this… who was this?

He was placed down gently, and curled up in the dragons nest among shreds of flowers, grass, and torn up ameature adventurers leather ‘armor’. “I’ll be back, sweet Ruby.” A skeletal kiss tapped against his teeth. “Nyeh..heh…. How strange.” Red couldn’t hold on much longer. His magic needed to recover and he was safe now right? “How did you do it so easily. … Like this?” A tongue pressed into his mouth but he didn’t care. He was rescued. Right? There was no need to fight to stay awake. Someone?? A tongue. He shivered, receptive as his mind slowly fell apart. He was on the edge of falling into a deep slumber and at last gave in to the darkness of rest.

The dragon stretched it's newfound limbs. Eyeing his own beautiful ivory bones in front of him. Wiggling fingers and toes, gleefully. Shoving a fist down it's empty pelvic inlet. Playing with the holes between his own ribs and the uncanny lack of sensation between the bones that made up his arms and legs. Not a bad form for a first try. How strange. How new. How exciting. It could use some improvements… but for now this form was suitable. He looked back at his Ruby and kissed him goodnight.

Dawn was here. The town would be waking. The villagers busy in the streets. Unexpecting a dragons second visit to their innocent town. It was time to collect his other gemstones…

  
  
  
  
  


**Continued in chapter 10 ( *๑•̀ロ•́๑)」**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Day 4 Fucking Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Fucking Machine. Blue gets a package in the mail and uses it!  
So warnings.... well there's a fucking machine. sex toys, Sexual Exhaustion, Overstimulation, thoughts of being fucked to death, bruising, multiple orgasms, oh! Its not incest~ or even implied. Thats rare. Just a solo Blueberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, I'm behind a few days... ┐(‘～`；)┌  
Hope this makes up for it heheh┐(´∀｀)┌  
More on the way~ I guess I wont sleep, and neither will you sinners. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blueberry bounced up and down on his toes, eagerly awaiting the mail-man.

He couldn’t stop. Excitement was quite literally buzzing through him this morning. He’d waited so long for this day~ delivery day! He hummed loudly, keeping warm by swinging his feet in the snow.

Well, he was excited… up until his older brother came outside in his robe and slippers to meet him. Papy was still nursing his cup of coffee from breakfast. His eye sockets had dark circles around them. He’d should have gone to bed again, so why was he out here?

“Did you put any honey in my coffee?”

Berry made a sour face. “No Papy, we’re out of honey.”

“Since you’re out here, ya mind picking up some groceries?”

“Cant.”

“Why not?”

Berry groaned in his throat. He did not need a fetch quest right now, he just wanted to enjoy his weekend off in peace! And yet his prying brother was out here. “Im waiting for the mail.” He answered simply. But nothing was ever simple for Papyrus.

“ _ Oh _ ? Why?”

“...the mail comes today.”

“Thats what the mail-box is for bro. To hold mail.”

“I know.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah~!”

“So why are you out here in the cold?”

“...”

“...hyped for something?”

“... wha- no im not!”

_ “Reaaaallly? _ ”

“Im not excited about the mail or anything! I hate the mail!”

Stretch raised a bone brow, Blueberry’s lies were always obvious. But he wouldn’t call his brother out on it. He brought his coffee cup to his teeth. From over it's rim he looked down to the hole in the snow his brother was buried ankle deep in.

Shorty had been out here an awful long time for someone who hated mail. He drew a long sip, thinking about what to say. But the taste was just awful, he spit it out into the mug. Nothing was worse than bitter coffee.

Stretch stuck his tongue out and blehed at the coffee gods.

“Fine, I’ll go shopping.” He sauntered back indoors, only to teleport back out fully dressed. “Behave while I’m gone kay?” With a wink, Papyrus set off towards town.

Berry gulped as he left. That was a close one. Papy almost found out he was lying! He felt the sweat on the back of his neck cool as soon as his big brother left. No Papy, No questions. Good.

He resumed his duty of waiting for the mail carrier - which didn’t take long at all. He could hear the triumphant theme song from over the bridge. The small yellow bird was flapping his wings extra hard to get this package of mail over to Snowdin. Berry waved it down and thanked the little bird for it's hard effort. Then it was off to deliver mail to the other Snowdin villagers.

He waved bye for a minute, before finally looking down at his package. At long last…

He could barely withhold the giggle in his throat. He ran indoors, fingers prying open the box tape as he ran. He opened the door and ran to his room- locking it quickly behind him.

With the door closed firmly behind him he unsealed the box and set eyes upon the slutwrecker 3000. The mechanical arm had 15 settings starting from your basic vibration, to  _ cum fountain _ , all the way up to  **hyperdeath** !

There was a changeable head to swap it out with any other toy, but the one it came with was already bigger than any he owned. He almost cried at the size of it.  _ Ooh _ ! Berry knew exactly where this was going….

He clamped it down to the bed and plugged in the machine. The metallic rod started thrusting forwards and backwards on its own. Berry’s eyes sparked with stars. It prodded away at the air. Berry salivated.  _ What was it set on? Maybe, he’d start a little faster than that. _

_ There was a little remote somewhere, right? _

He picked up the box and looked around for the remote. A slender pink stick with a heart shaped dial. Ever so curious, he turned the dial as far right as possible. In a fury of hums the machine rose to life, hammering the air with reckless abandon!

Shivering in anticipation, he felt almost bad to turn it off. But he’d have to if he wanted to have any fun. He ran a finger over the rounded edge. Soon this rod would be jammed up him making him see some real stars! He could hardly wait. He slid a thick dildo across it's handle and generously poured lube over it. Making sure every angle was covered he stroked up the long length, getting carried away in the action. He caught the drool in his mouth. Embarrassed and yet, glad no one else saw him get caught up in the fantasy.

He looked at the door again. Then eyed the windows. Then listened to hear if anyone was playing Allstar _ . No?  _ All clear? ** _ GOOD. _ ** Now he really could  _ begin _ .

His hands are completely slippery, he had to pull down the hem of his sweats with his pinkies and do the same when he peeled off his sticky underwear. Without them holding up the vibrator it fell loosely from his opening. A kiss of cool air touched Berry’s pelvis. The place where ecto magic gathered circled about and conjoined in a messy shudder. Azure blue magic washed over his frame. Thick waves hitting the beach. Erasing the white pale bone with the ripples and tide of a plump ecto form. Splashes accompanied the floor. He had his own slip and slide by the time his shirt hit the floor.

Eagerly he jumped on the bed and strapped his legs up to the harness. Twitching. Anticipation rampant throughout his small frame. He closed his eyes and ushered a calm sizzle of breath through his teeth, before leaning back and taking it all the way down to the base with a wet plop-

” ** _Mnng ~ weh!♥” _ ** _ instant bliss filled his bones as the rod filled out the inside of his tummy. After hours of being teased with the small vibrator, the satisfaction from being stretched out made his eyes blossom with hearts. He moaned, clawing the bed like he was clawing a lover. He grabbed the pillow and brought it to his chest to hump the fluffy bastard. _

_ Where was the goddamn remote? He blearily looked up to try to find it. His head was spinning. Eyes watering. Oh stars. Why was his head spinning? It felt like he’d been speared through his center. Like the prothesis was jutting at more than his insides. It was nudging against his very soul!!! _

_ Blue peered down, through the collar in his ribs to see that his soul was pincered by the end rod and his own spine. Caught in an awkward, but breath taking position. He couldn't be bothered to shift to a new angle. Lieing on his back would really reduce his ability to thrust back onto the shaft. He moaned again. Feeling hazy. _

_ A few experimental thrusts and he was slipping like crazy. The dildo popped wetly out of his entrance and splattered his thighs with his own drippings. He reached back to realign himself and slid home again with a gratifying moan. His toes bumped up against something weird. Remote like. Buttons? He flexed his toes, and suddenly the hum of the machine started at the full cycle he’d left it on. _

_ He clung to the pillow and lied open mouthed as a string of incomprehensible sounds were dragged out of his throat. It pushed him hard back and forth. Bobbing him along for the ride. Their positions swapped. Now Berry was the sex doll for the damn machine! His insides ragged as he lost all control of the speed. He arched his back and came with an excruciating force, his insides clenched but the machine still pounded through the orgasm. _

_ Mouth open, panting till his mouth was dry and voice hoarse. Moaning? Gasping? He didn’t know, but not a sound came out when he was brought to orgasm a second time. So quickly, he didn’t have any time to recover. He had no moment to reposition himself when a second flood of euphoria crashed inside his fragile mind. _

_ Every other thrust, his soul was rubbed harshly against it's boney prison. It send tremors throughout his magic, unstabilizing it. For a moment his entrance had sparked and disappeared, like a power shortage had disabled it. Only for it to snap back a moment later- reset like new and completely unprepared for the ramming inside of him to tear through fresh unlubricated walls. Being speared through again and again. … Unable to come down from his orgasm. _

_ He toed the device with what little will he could manifest and tried to knock it over to hit the stop. When that didn’t work he had to push up from the bed, still rocking hard against the unit, and twist around to reach for it. That didn’t bode well. The device wasn’t stopping just because he was twisted in this new angle. It kept going. That ungodly rhythm, now stretching out the back of his magic, pushing inside his soul, going all the way through to the other side, bruising spine on the other end as it clacked against it madly. _

_ Berry’s eyes rolled back in his skull. Bent like this, his soul was rammed through every single time. The thick sploosh of ecto magic being punched out of his soul, had painted the inside of his ribcage and the bottom of his jaw. His blueberry jam staining him and his bed. The matress creaked, as Berry was rocked against his will to a whole new level of completion. His first was familiar, satisfying that itch he’d felt all day. His second was too soon, but still welcome since his appetite hadn’t quite been sedated by cumming once. _

_ His third was drawn out from his overstimulated insides being worn raw. He needed a break - before it broke him! His fourth made him see stars. By the sixth, Berry couldn't see at all. Spots in his vision started blending color and sound into one. His soul beat loudly in his ears. His eyes focussed and adjusted to nothing. He could hear his own breathing, so hard. Painful, blissful. He’d never felt this kind of attention before. His vision was gone, only spots of light bled through his eyelights and Berry knew he was going to faint soon if he didn’t do something about it. But what... could he do? Stars. It felt so amazing. So brutal and necessary to calm his aching insides. _

_ He melted down into the bedsheets. Somehow the top of his head was hitting the headboard. After rocking away for so long it had begun shaking out of place and pulled by its own forward motion had centimeter by centimeter, moved of its own volition. It's placement off the bed and inside Berry had shifted dramatically. He should have checked the clamps…. But that was something to do next time. If there was a next time. If he lived to see a next time. Could he die from being fucked so hard? Maybe he’d see the surface world on the way to heaven. ~ This blissful orgasmic paradise was certainly killing him. He came just now and nothing came out. He gasped the wrong way, sucking in a breath that sounded like a whimper from a kitten. _

_ His skull felt bruised after some time. Rubbing against the headboard, he felt a great big sore right above his right bone brow. Berry’s drool dribbled down his chin, pressed against the headboard. He felt the stick of it on his cheek. His whole body felt the stick of sweat and heat. Thighs chafing from the constant thrusting, spreading them was no good. He squeezed close together as if he could stop the pressure from building but it only skewered him more. _

_ ...Somehow his mind clicked together the horrible truth he was in for. This didn’t run on batteries. He plugged it into the wall. There was no chance of this thing powering down by itself… _

_ Images flooded his mind. Papy finding him naked, covered in goo. Or worse… the royal guard having to clean up his soiled dust after his brains got fucked out. Would his bedroom be a crime scene? What were they going to do? Slap a pair of handcuffs to the fucking machine?! Berry giggled, really out of it. _

_ And the worse part was, he couldn't willfully desummon his magic. Not with his soul wrung out like a wrag. He wanted to call for his bro to rescue him. But the shame rising to his cheeks removed that possibility. Not that he could call him. Or anyone. His throat was so dry he could barely handle breathing. Each breath was a gut busting gasp for air. Tears welled up in his eyes long ago, but he only notices them now as the salty tears rolls into his agape mouth. Tasty, but far from quenching his parched throat. _

_ Sometime after he’d stopped counting his body became pliable to  _ reach for the controller.  _ He reached again for the remote. HIs hands shook madly, as he finally pressed off. But the motion didn’t stop. The machine powered down. Berry’s magic came to a screeching halt - feeling the extra need to punish him with a throb of pain up his pelvis. But throughout all that, the constant motion from however long he’d been tied here had forced his body to get used to the bobbing. He was doing it unconsciously now. Moving up and down the shaft as naturally as the ocean tide ebbed away at the rough sands. He couldn't stop moving. His head felt like the rhythm was vital towards existence. _

_ Berry stuck his tongue out and panted, trying to get in one last pulse of pleasure before he cried out in pleasure into his matress and slid off the stick with a wet slurp of noise. His insides throbbed. His soul throbbed. His spine felt bruised. His skull felt bruised. Berry felt exhausted. Good. But… exhausted. _

It's 9 am in the morning… Papy has come home with groceries. He sits at the kitchen table, idly unpacking, trying to ignore the moans from upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!   
Also, I hit 10k words with this fic! WOOOOooo~ yay  
Gimme head pats. I did good! Right? Right?? ₍ᐢ•ﻌ•ᐢ₎*･ﾟ｡


	5. Day 5: Sfw Eggs and Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_O I have awakened. One’s true purpose in kink fiction isn’t fulfilled until the crown is set upon the oviposition tag. Move aside force-feeding- you basic bitch- the real hero here is egg fucker. And if your a desperate ho for a scrambled omelet inside the tumtum I highly recommend that you to read Ovipostive by Germindis. As a fellow slug… fish… slime sona, I salute you- oh wise egg master. What am I saying, you ask? Who knows… who cares. The rambles at 5am are often the blurry truth of I NEED MORE COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> I , however, will not be living up to those kinky standards of oviposition. I willl be writing some happy fluff this chapter. Maybe some gross egg stuff and stuffing for another day. Okay... Lets begin already.
> 
> US!Papyrus and UF!Papyrus are having a family~ no kinks no smut... just some wholesome family junk.

\-----------------

Edge was not amused when he woke up to the sickly sweet stick of pancakes beside his pillow. The smell had wafted through his nasal cavity and disturbed his sweet dreams of slaughtering the underground… plus… he always disliked food on the bed. It only ever lead to crumbs… and more messes he would have to eventually clean. 

“Hey Mr. Grumpy~♫”

Oh merciful Asgore, no. 

Edge blinked his eyes lazily to find that Stretch was in his room. It wasn’t quite a surprise at this point- living together for almost a year- but waking to see the monster so close was never good. 

His red irises stared down the other monster with intense hatred, as if blaming every ache and pain on the other monster. It was, after all, Stretch’s fault that his stomach weighed a million pounds and he felt nauseous all the damn time. Even the smell of breakfast made him want to hurl. 

“Hey Edgy, you feeling better?” Stretch kisses the side of his skull and smiles at him warmly, even though his lover is staring him down like he’s plotting exactly how he was going to kill him. Today he might actually have reason to come through with those dark thoughts. Stretch sweated as he dreaded saying the next words. “I called the guard and-” Edge shot up, almost headbutting him in the process. 

“What time is it!?” He picks up the alarm clock and throws it when he sees the unsatisfying answer. “I’ve overslept!!!!” He shouts and rolls out of bed, smooshing the stack of pancakes with a disgusted sob. “THIS IS WHY WE DONT PUT FOOD ON THE BED!!! AHHH I HATE IT HERE. I HATE YOU.” Stretch sighed and cupped his face while his boyfriend had his daily bitchfest. “Why didn’t you wake me for work! No! Don’t answer! You always waste my time! I have to get ready!!!” 

“No you dont!” Stretch sighed, he was tired of this charade. “I called Undyne! I had stressed a temporary work leave and she agreed!” 

“WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!”

Stretch wanted to bang his head against the bed, but instead he turned back to Edge and tried to explain as calmly as he could.

“Edge… you're … six months… pregnant.”

“SO??”

“...So… maybe you shouldn’t be uh.. - working so hard?”

“YOU THINK IM FRAGILE!?”

“No!!! I didn’t say that!” 

“You did! You were thinking it! I hate you!!!” 

“Thats the hormones Edge.”

“You’re the hormones!!!” 

Edge yelled and slammed the bathroom door behind him. Stretch doubtfully stared at the door, waiting for Edgy to start to cry. Like clockwork he heard the sniffles from the other side of the door. Carefully he made his way to the door and gingerly knocked. 

“Edgy… I’m sorry.”  
“-sniff- no your nooot.”

Stretch smashed his skull against the door and rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m sorry, baby.” On the other side of the door the sniffling got louder as Edge bawled his eyes out. There was really no helping him when he got like this. Stretch tut his teeth together and choose to back away. He grabbed the breakfast platter on the way out, disappointed by the mashed stack. 

He greeted Red who was was on his way downstairs and the two shared a half wave before joining each other at the kitchen table. 

“Crying again?”

“Yes.”

“Your fault?”

“No.”

“Welp, good morning anyhow.” Red pulled out an extra mug for the other skeleton and poured them both some morning coffee to wake up. With a sigh and a sob, Stretch melted with the taste and the false tranquility downstairs. He stared across at the Red with a glint in his eyes- already aiming a question at him. Out of habit, Red feared those inquisitive eyes. He was about to leave his seat when Stretch opened his mouth. 

“Have you talked to him?”

Red finched a little, opening his mouth to immediately defend himself. Briefly, a thought passes him and he closes his jaw again. He groans in his throat, hating that deep down he knew he was wrong even before he spoke up to answer. So he honestly admits just that. “There's no excuse I can give. I’m just not in the mood to talk to Boss anymore.” 

“Well you can’t keep avoiding him every morning…” 

“Whatever ...so did you manage to get any sleep last night, or what?”

“...oh. Um. yeah. I slept like a-”

“Oh? You slept huh? Thats weird I couldn’t get a wink of sleep with you banigng my brother against the wall.”

“Ulp! Sorry… you heard that.”

“Should he even be that ‘active’ isn’t he due any day now?”

“Couple more months… but when he’s horny he just takes control and… god it's sexy, the way he -”

“Nonono- shut up.” Red smashes hands against his skull. “I dont need anymore details about you fucking. It's bad enough I hear you two moaning!” 

Stretch happily drank from his morning cup, as Red came down from his fit. “Thanks anyway, for helping me with Undyne. I’m sure he’ll appreciate being off active duty. It's safer too. Have you packed up everything?”

“Yeah… but boss isn’t going to like this.” 

They’d been planning in secret to move Edge and Red to Underswap. Temporarily at first… until Edge would come to realize it's safer to raise a child there. Red was all on board with the idea, in a world like theirs kids would be an easy target. Boss was past the point where his ecto magic could go invisible and now he couldnt desummoned the tum if he tried. 

Each day, the eggs in Edge’s tummy got rounder and bigger by feeding on his ecto magic. What started as flecks of starlight began forming into lil dumplings. Now the eggs were nearly the size of his fist and his tummy was showing through his clothes. Much too obvious for any continued guard duty.

Red had been slowly packing his own things and Boss’s for an easy transition over. Each day was a slog to get through. Edge would begin with his normal yelling. Red would dart out the house. Stretch would apologetically sneak back into the room and help Boss get ready. Normally he’d head out to make his normal rounds, but now that he had a roundness of his own that was impossible. 

Stretch wondered if he could get Edge to take an interest in his hobby. So since the Edgelord was home today, Stretch took him down to the basement to show his latest project. Gleefully he showed off the fruits of his labor. 

Edge clapped his hands, actually praising him. “I like the design, its an excellent cage!” 

“...no, it's a crib.” 

“-a cage. For the monsters you seeded in me!” 

“...a wonderful cage.” Stretch leans on his partner and sighs contently. He closes his eyes and dreams of his new family.


	6. Day 6: Face Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (continuation of day 1's - hypnotism) Fontcest. Face fucking, skullfucking, non-con?, deep-throating,

Probably due to years of stuffing hotdogs into his mouth...Sans didn’t have a gag reflex at all. Papyrus winced at the thought of those greased up hogs, but now his own _hot dog _ was sliding down Sans’s throat. His_ sausage _was filling his brother's skull. Sans was tasting his meat and moaning around him. The pleasure of slipping along Sans’ tongue and being engulfed fully had him sweating bullets. The ecto magic at the back of that talented throat squeezed tightly when it was swallowed down to the base. 

Each time he thrust in- greeted by the dull scrape of flat teeth, the wet underlying tongue lapping him, the bump of the back of his throat. _Opening_._ Swallowing _ . _ Squeezing _ . Taking him _ deeper _ . Back into the pit of _ warmth _ . _ Wetter _ . _ Heated breaths _ . Nasally _ moans _. Sans’s eyes were filled with hearts as his skull was dragged back and forth over Papyrus’s length.

Papyrus felt bad. _ Truely. _ But how could he be expected to stop when Sans’ mouth was doing _ this _ to him!? Who knew his brother was this much of a _ freak _ ????? Papyrus whimpered, to hold back a moan like he always did when he was masturbating alone- his brother's room just one door down the hall. But when he realizes Sans his here, and can not only hear him but is doing such lewd things to his body- he loses all restraint. Bashfully he moans out loud. Blissfully rutting his hips into Sans’s skull as the skeleton continues to _ lap _him. 

Papyrus felt close. Unbelievably close. Still fresh off his last orgasm and the excitement of cumming down his brother's throat... having him swallow... staining his blue-hued magic with a burnt orange… _ Fuck _he was riding Sans’s face harder with every jerky thrust. Sans’s jaw would split if he were made of flesh, instead, his magic holds his bones together, stretching impossibly wider to accommodate for the rough skull fucking Papyrus used him for to chase his bliss. 

With a yelp and a hiss for air, Papyrus was cuming! Some dribbled down San’s jaw, dripping off his chin. The rest, he eagerly swallowed, as if it were holy liquid too precious to drop. 

Papyrus wheezed for breath, face flushed and staring at his ceiling. _ Stars _. He was seeing stars after that last orgasm stole the wind from him. That was amazing! 

Papyrus looked over at his brother, wondering if he also enjoyed himself. Then realized in shock that Sans looked confused and cringed in pain. His jaw hurt really bad. Like, _ really _bad. Sans groaned at the soreness, only to gag on an unpleasant taste in his mouth. 

The hypnosis on his soul had worn off… and now Sans was stark naked, with his mouth full, on the floor, in front of a limp cock inches from his face. Papyrus whimpered. He rushed to back up in his bed, pulling a pillow over to cover himself. “Nyeh hah…. Welcome back?”


	7. Day 7: VideoTaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Day 2 ~ Sans gets a chance to review the videotape of when he was unconscious. Meanwhile, Papyrus tries to make a move on Sans while he's awake. 
> 
> Warnings: Videotaping, bone lacing, bone mutilation, it heals, pregnancy, NON CON, RAPE, unwanted attention, unwanted affection, threesome, filming, somnophilia, breeding kink, mouth fucking, unconscious fucking, internal jerk off- ecto anatomy misuse, yandere Papyrus, Incest, Fontcest.   
Features undertale Sans x Papyrus this chapter. But the tape they are watching has Fell, Stretch, Papyrus x unconsious sans. VERY DARK TONES~ dont like dont read!

_ “Isn’t this nice?” _ Papyrus pulls his brother's cheek. “It’s been so long since we’ve watched a movie together~!” His hand travels across Sans’s left shoulder blade, across his vertebrae, and over to his right shoulder. Sans muffles something but Papy pays it no mind. He is too happy, too content, right now with his brother at his side to listen to the little discomforts. He hums a happy tune in the back of his throat, cozying up to the other skeleton.

Sans shivers. He breathes through his nasal cavity since the masking tape on his mouth is blocking his airway. His face hurts from crying. His arms hurt, his wrists hurt. His legs hurt. Yet his attention is on the tv. The images on the screen are of him.

_ Only him. _

In their living room, Sans is the star of his own pornographic film. “Here comes the best part!” Whenever he looks down or away, his brother squeezes him in a not so friendly way. Lazy eyelights drift up to view the screen.

Yes, it's him.  _ Again _ .

Sans couldn’t be surprised anymore by his naked form on film- being rammed by his best friends and his brother. Stretch was….  _ Ugh…  _ stretching him out. He was using lube to butterfly open his wet folds. The blue ecto flesh took up the whole screen as the camera zoomed in on his entrance. Edgy was holding the camera since he was the only one not harassing Sans at the moment.

He watches in horror at what the trio did to him while he was unconscious. Papyrus plays with ropes. The touch lingers from bruises that cut deep into bone, but to Papyrus they were a thing of beauty. He watches how his brother takes the lace and threads it through bones. There's rope that ties him to the bedpost, a completely useless accessory since he couldn't escape the drug anyhow, but it fueled his brother on.

Papyrus weaves with artistry. Expertly, he begins threading through his ribs and pulling them incrementally tighter and tighter… until his ribcage is cinched together beautifully like a flat chest plate. The warped bone starts to crack. And Papyrus is quick to lap up the stain of marrow. Sans grimaces… that explained the throbbing pain there. If he were a monster of flesh and blood, that would have killed him. No, never mind that. That would have killed him regardless! What was Pap doing to him? He could have dusted in seconds!

_ [“You… broke my bones while… I was asleep?”] _ Sans’s eyes water, the sound doesn't escape his mouth but the muffle of noise behind the tape does. And with each word enunciated into ‘mphs!’ and ‘mmrs?’ he looks at his brother as if to confirm the sickly deed.

Pap hugs him from his side. “Don't you see how beautiful you are?” That hand snakes down his side, tracing over the bruised rib cage with affection. Sans whimpered in his throat, unable to get away. Even after the ribs had been healed to look nearly identical to what they were before, there was a pain that shot through all his bones when those sinful fingers slid over the ridges.

Another few minutes and the luscious praises intensify. Papyrus, clearly getting worked up by seeing the video from this new perspective. He eases Sans up and onto his lap as they face the only flickering light in the dark living room. The white glow from the television occasionally highlights parts of the room. Sans sees how those snaking red gloves come across his thighs and slither up his shirt. His brother pins him in, leaning from behind. His entrapping hug was forcing Sans to look straight ahead at the videotape. His lewd sleeping body, so pliable.

Stretch is the first to have fun with him. After so much gentle preparation, it's not surprising he’d be the first to sample his prize. He doesn’t bother stripping. Merely unzipping the front of his pants he gratifyingly slides up along his bud. He does it twice, slowly slickening himself up along the natural pool of lubrication created from the earlier fingering. With a breathy long sigh in satisfaction, Stretch begins to smoothly position himself to penetrate. He hovers over Sans, blocking most of the action with his hoodie.

Sans was glad for that, he didn’t want to see this. He didn’t want to be in Paps lap as they watched this together like it was any other movie. Unfortunately for him, Edge was already moving the camera for a better angle. As a shitty cameraman, there is a brief moment where the whole rig set up in his bedroom is shown. Toys are lying just out of sight, laid in rows on the desk like surgical tools. The overwhelming amount of candles in the room was a safety hazard. Some on the bookshelf, some on the floor, one was sitting atop the treadmill- a cautious balance act. But who the hell cared about that when Edgy had finished assembling the tripod and aimed the camera directly at their coupling. The gross, amateur, video settles at the side of the bed, slightly pointing downwards over all three of them.

Stretch paused to wink at the camera, showing his girth up against Sans’s chest. His full length was already reaching his inner ribcage. Well, the ribcage before Papyrus had brutalized it into one mesh. Against his summoned ecto flesh, it reached a … sac looking thing inside of him.

Sans muffled a question at his brother. Terrified, humiliated, but curious. If he was forced to watch this he might as well know what they did to him. What they continue to do to him.

**“Shh** … just watch, brother.” Papyrus pressed a kiss against the back of his neck. The vertebrae felt so there too. Sans shivered, a heavy jolt of lightening traveled up his spine at that light touch. He hated that Papyrus knew where all his bruises were before Sans even knew. He was doing it on purpose. He must be. And now Sans was dreading the point in the film where he found out why his neck was hurting. It hadn’t appeared yet and Stretch was still being slow as ever, grinding his length outside of Sans’s ecto magic.

“Get on with it already!” Edge yells and in some ways the real Sans is relieved. He didn’t think he’d be agreeing with that Underfell bastard, but there was a morbid sense of duty in this video. He had to see it through, had to know what happened.

Stretch laughs. “But come on- Edge, it's like he was made for me.”

“Hurry up, we all want a turn.”

“Aww Edgy sounds like your lonely sitting over there.”

“Just warm him up so he doesn’t break!”

His cock was already moist. Slickened from all the juices between the lube he’d been using and the slime spread from rubbing across his ecto body. High at attention, he has no issue pressing the head of his dick up against Sans’s creamy folds. But instead, he circles the tip. Dipping in and out with a slick pop. Teasing him. Enjoying the fleeting bliss of penetration.

His eyes drift up to Sans’s unconscious face, trying to read the minute features there. Wanting to see some sort of quiet gasp or blush or wanton open desire that sleep couldn't mask - but there is only the discomfort of pain across his bone brow. Papyrus’s ministrations continue, though not the focus of the video he is near off in the corner, still making bows and gently healing over marrow.

Sans doesn’t even catch the moment when Stretch enters, too dazzled by Papyrus’s presence. Stretch’s orange cock burrows its way into him. Widening the gap his shallow hole could take. Now it was stretched thin around Stretch’s dick. He makes a loud groan in appreciation, hand rubbing over Sans’s bulging stomach. The distended figure causes his magic to jolt in protest. This would be the point where it would desummon, but instead, it quivers and accommodates.

“Oh, Starrsss… it's like he’s pulling me in.” Stretch moans. His hands stroke over the extended ecto tum. The soothing action suddenly perverse as Sans realizes what the asshole is doing. Rubbing himself from the outside… he’s literally jerking himself off through the summoned magic.

In the living room, Papyrus mimics the motion, even though nothing is summoned in that gap he plays with the top of the iliac crests and grazes over the inside of his spinal column. And the outside of his spinal column… feels wet.

His eyelights twitch in a panic. Without moving his head, without letting Papyrus know he knew, Sans peered down at himself. Paps’s gloved hand rubs him. His legs on either side to trap him in his lap. On the top layer, light bounced off his bones when the image from the screen flickered. On the underside, an orange glow of magic reflects over his bones. The dim light, Papyrus’s summoned cock, rubbed against the back of his spine. Smearing him in Pap’s ‘excitement’.

The warm droplets on his back were rubbing across bone like a lotion, smoothing over the bruised surface like a healing balm. Sans cringed to think it felt  _ pleasant _ . He had to focus on something else- but it was just Papyrus and the video here. Trapped by his past and present.

On the screen, Stretch was starting to pick up the pace. His hands were glued to his quivering ecto thighs, keeping Sans in place as he started to thrust deeply into his orifice. The stretched out magic pushed him out in objection. Every wet sound punctuated by a gasp of pleasure from both Stretch and Sans. His unconscious self shallowly gasped.

He’d pull out all the way to the tip and slam back in with a noisy slap. Thumping away at him like a rabbit in heat. The sultry things he said on camera; speaking about how innocent Sans is, how cute Sans is, How amazing Sans is… sick, perverted, overwhelming adoration towards himself, when all Sans felt right now was a deep disgust. Disgust with himself.

Watching this was awakening something deep in him… a feeling Sans’s body knew but Sans himself had never experienced with such vivid and horrible consciousness.

When Stretch comes, he yanks Sans up against his bone to bury it as deep as he can, pulling him away from Papyrus who is visibly upset to be away from his sewing project. Bones glisten with sweat and he arches forward with a guttural moan, purring against Sans’s collar. Lovingly caressing his hip to ease the trembling body through orgasm.

Sans gulped. He couldn’t believe how… small he looked. How perverted and easily the Papyrus swapped positions with practice. The normality of their switch was a dance with him as a prop being handed around. A present. He even looked the part, with all the ribbon around his chest. Fell had him now.

He pulled him to his chair and thrust up into him. He was rougher. Brutal. He didn’t hold back even though his lithe body shuddered through an orgasm. Sans bobbed around, held like a ragdoll in place as Fell had his way with him.

“He left a bruise on you the first time we did this.” Reminiscing over it like a fond memory, Papyrus hums in his throat as he happily tells Sans. “We had to keep you sedated  _ another  _ day for your magic to fully heal.  _ Oh _ , but we had plenty of  _ fun  _ during that time…” Papyrus strokes at his inner thigh, scratching along the surface layer of bone with a pointed finger.

It’s hard not to pay attention to what the skeleton is doing now with Sans as a hostage in his lap. The wetness at his spine is pooling. What happened to the Papyrus he used to know? The child he read bedtime stories too? Because his sweet, innocent, little, brother… was now rubbing his phallus along the upturned vertebrae of his spine, using the path as a guideway for himself to slick up and slip between with shallow uneven thrusts. He’s trying hard not to lift his hips, showing self-restraint until the show is over, but just the small rocking motion is enough to stimulate him.

Sans wants to scream for help behind the tape, but it would do no good. He hasn’t even made more than a muffle and already he’s out of breath just from watching the tape. The nasally, heated, and uneven breaths he takes turn into frightful whines. His eyes lights flicker, unable to believe it's himself on that screen. He wants to hope it's an imposter or some joke, but the proof is in front of him. He was humiliated. Used.

Fell’s using him as a fleshlight, roughly pulling him up and down and battering San’s unconscious body like his personal sex toy. Stretch leans back idly, watching the scene like this was his favorite show. Papyrus, however, joins in. With a rough hand, he grabs San’s skull by his eyesockets and pulls his brother backward. His body on the screen is contorted to form an archway. Pinned to Fell’s dick and now, Papyrus enters his slackened jaw. The two of them push and pull to work their way to completion.

Sans doesn’t want to watch any more of this videotape. His initial morbid desire to see what was done by him is replaced with shame and humiliation. His trust betrayed by the people he loved most… and now that was going to repeat, with Papyrus at his back, caressing him so lovingly…. So needy for the end so he could begin filming part 2. Sans shook his head back and forth. He didn’t want that.

He wants to get Papyrus's attention and tell him to stop. He murmurs behind the tape and whines for attention, until finally he feels the weight behind him shift and Pap comes around to face him.

His brother looks scary with the backlight of the tv behind him. It masks his face in shadows yet preserves his crescent smile. “What's the matter brother?” It's such an innocent thing for him to say. If Sans wasn’t already aware of this danger he wouldn’t see that he’s already moving into position to continue this game. On both of his thighs, Sans feels fingers start to circle him, grip him hard. He braces himself as he’s pulled forward. Head hitting the bottom of the sofa. With Papyrus towering over him.

“You’re body reacted so well to us all. It makes me  _ jealous _ , brother.” Papyrus hums. He slithers a hand up to his ribcage and grabs his soul out. He presses a skeletal kiss to the small blue organ. His half-lidded eyes twinkle at him dangerously with a flare of orange magic. In his restraints, he shivers to get away from the sensitive touch to his soul.

Paps caresses it, smooshes it against the side of his face like a small pet. “My precious Sans. You’ve been so good all this time. Mnn it's been a while since we started… but we finally have something  _ to show you~ _ .”

From the tips of Papyrus’s fingers magic starts to coalesce out of his phalanges and press deep into the surface of Sans’s soul. His willpower was being replaced by the familiar call of magic. Sans tries to hold back, to reject its presence but he can’t help it as his ecto-body is summoned. Like a long sob, he’d been holding back, the release of his magic released all the tension in his bones. The flood gates of apprehension, let loose as his body gave in to the sweet allure of being formed again. For Papyrus.

Sans shook his head no against the carpet, but couldn't stop himself from twitching in Papyrus’s hold. He knew all the sensitive places to touch his body, all the secret grooves and crevices that even Sans didn’t know could elicit a feeling of pleasure were caressed. Papyrus rubs a hand of his stomach admiring his handy work, admiring Sans for the beautiful doll that he was. In his hands right now, he was easy to position in whatever pose he wanted.

“Look, Sans... “ Papyrus hummed, careful fingers circling his tum. “Edge helped a lot… but Stretch and I left ya gifts too.”

_ Gifts? _ Sans shook his head, again roughing up the back of his skull against the carpet. Paps wasn't forcing him to look. Or pressing any desire of urgency. He made no move until Sans’s curiosity got the better of him, and eerily he leaned up staring at the soulings in his ecto magic.

**Five.**

Three that were  _ blood red _ with magic that could only have come from Fell. Combined with his own magic the color was deep and drowning out any blue hues. Unlike the orange and mint swirl from another soul. It looked like melted ice cream and danced around itself, the pseudo shape of a souling. The last… Papyrus’s. His own brother’s mix of magic was with his own. The marmalade cream of magic coated the pale white souling, a tired mix from being the last to breed Sans.

The five souls made his ecto magic round, his stomach bursting to hold those. [ _ Was this the reason he was waking with stomach pains? How many months had they been?... no… How long had he been carrying those soulings???] _

“So beautiful.” Papyrus caresses the outside of his stomach again. “I’ve been waiting so long to show this to you brother.” He bends over Sans, aiming to kiss him through the masking tape. The clack of his teeth behind the barrier has a heat signature left behind, his tongue leaving a warm wet mark on the other side. “Nnyeh… you have no idea how crazy you make me.”

_ Ohoh, Sans had a pretty good idea… _

Papyrus hums, eyes ablaze with a trace of magic following his movement. Sans watches those eyes, sees them scanning him up and down like he was something delectable to savor. Papyrus bends down to lick again at the tape, much too eager for the real thing.

“I want you to kiss me, Sans.” He purrs. He rubs beneath the supple outcrop of bone just above his ecto stomach. The tender warped marrow still hurt, but it was a great handhold for Papyrus to pull him closer against his wet girth.

Sans shakes his head again and again. Muffled noises coming out as Papyrus stroked himself along his outer folds. “What are you trying to say? Nyeh heh” Papyrus teases, knowing Sans can’t respond. Sans muffles his words, again and again, begging with breathy murmurs for Papyrus to uncover his mouth.

Unamused, Papyrus rips the tape off. Sans cringes, the glue still stuck to his bottom lip. “Pap. Pap. Please don't do this.” Papyrus rolls his eyes back in his skull, reaching over Sans to grab the roll of tape again. “ _ Borrring… _ ” He cuts a length of it out and is about to put it over Sans's mouth again. The skeleton quickly comes up with something to keep the tape off.

“Wait Paps! I - I  **love ** you.” He cringes. Flinches as the tape near him suddenly draws back. Papyrus suddenly falters. Not sure if that was the truth or something Sans was saying to make him put down his guard. The latter was true, but Sans wasn't going to waste this opportunity. He’d sigh in relief but he’s not sure if that hesitance will last. He had to keep going. “I… I don't like playing this  _ game _ . WIth … the  ** _others_ ** . I … I just want… to stay by your side.”

Papyrus’s expression is unreadable. Sans has never been so terrified of his brother's face as he was right now. Beyond the crazed sparkle in his eyes and cruel smile… this blankness was uncanny.

“I don't want to … I don't want to have  _ sex _ .” He cringes. Watching the scowl build on Paps face again. -”B..because..! Because we haven't gone on a date yet!” Sans feels tears pooling in his skull. His bones clack together from how much he’s shivering but he keeps his eyes on Papyrus, unbreaking the eye contact. Was that enough? Did he believe him??

_ “Is that all?”  _ Papyrus tilts his head.

What- what more did he want?! Sans wracks his brain for something else to say. Quickly. Before Papyrus caught on. He had to do something or he’d be… and this time he wasn't asleep! It felt immensely different to see himself on the television screen and actually be seconds from doing those same lewd things. “I... “ Sans sweated. “ I want to kiss you.” He reluctantly summons his ecto tongue, peering up at his brother to see if this would quell his brother's sudden incestuous outburst.

Papyrus throws up both his eyebrows. The bewilderment on his face is innocent. Sans remembers he’d seen Pap make this face once before, on Giftmas morning when he’d run downstairs and found presents at the front door.

When he leans down again, it's hesitant. He pauses in askance for Sans to open his mouth. And Sans reluctantly follows along. Playing nice just enough to maybe escape this psycho brother…


	8. Day 8: Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Tentacles ~ I mean, its one tentacle really. So does that count? Its a tentadick...   
Cinnamon x Edgy, Where Cinnamon is a total stud, taking control of Edgy's flustered first time. I consider this too fluffy... but theres also some mentions of smut here and there... hmm. To be honest this whole fic is NSFW 18+ so just get outta here if your a minor or this is some trigger. I dunno. Editer? I hardly know her. Hahaha... 
> 
> Writing is not something you do when you're tired.

“Are you sure… this is okay?” Cinnamon hovered above him, asking such an obvious question for what must have been the eighth time. It's not like his question was misplaced. Edge glowed a deep crimson as he looked at the satin pillows beside his skull. They were lying in bed together and yet Edge didn’t want to embarrass himself further by looking up at those caramel eyes- so desperate to please him. So honest and patient… 

“We can stop if you want too~” 

Edge grunted in his throat. He really didn’t like how trustful he was being with Cinnamon… but this vulnerability came with a unique excitement he’d never felt before. The trill spread through his bones like electricity. Every feathery touch and whisper against him felt as though Cinnamon was shocking him. 

“No.” He gulped. Trying not to show how weak he was right now. “You.. you can keep going.” Edgypulled the pillow over his face and tried to cover how shameful he looked right now. He couldn't face the other if he saw what was happening. A bead of sweat dripped down his neck, lapped up quickly by a flat wet tongue. The salt on his bones, either from sweat or tears… Cinnamon relished in them. To think that Edge would be so open for him was a dream come true. And his consent… was the cherry on top. 

“I’ll be gentle.” Cinnamon murmured against his collar bone. He felt Edge tense up as he brushed up against the spot. “Sensitive there?” The pillow rocked back and forth to shamefully admit so. “Nyeh heh... How will you see what we’re going to do with that in the way?” Cinnamon pinches the pillow and tries to pull it away, but Edge clings harder to the only protection saving his face. Both hands crossed over the pillow. Cinnamon laughed again, the charismatic chuckle something that made Edge’s face blossom with color. Even more reason for him to cling to the pillow. 

“Well, then.” Papyrus hums. “I guess if your hands are busy… I won't have to tie them up after all.” 

Tie?? Edge fidgeted on the spot. Not sure if that response made him wetter or anxious. Maybe both. He didn’t want to be helpless… but the thought of Cinnamon taking absolute control was intoxicating. Even now… the skeleton was doing what he pleased. Tugging with small affirmative pats down his iliac crests to pull his pants down his hip. Edge shuddered a breath, lifting his hips to help as Papyrus pulled them along. 

“Feeling submissive?” Cinnamon teases as he sees the plump pussy Edge had summoned. He runs a phalange down the slit, spreading his lips a little further to see the tiny rosebud Edge had hidden. “You going to spread your legs for me, tough guy?” Cinnamon chuckles again as Edge’s trembling legs shimmy open. Terrified but oh-so welcoming… 

“Don't…” Edge’s request is a small whimper behind the pillow, but Cinnamon leans in to hear. “Don't… be so gentle.” Edge winces his eyes closed, unknown to the other but Cinnamon can hear the tremor in his voice. “I’m not… a delicate flower or anything... just… just get on with it.” 

“And miss this?”Cinnamon drags his hands to Edge’s waist and strokes up his inner thigh. “Seeing you crumbling beneath me… is much more worth it.”

The pillow shakes left and right as Edge disagrees. “Please. Please don't tease me.” He whimpers. “I… can’t. It's embarrassing… to be like this. Just fuck me already and get it over with. Please.”

“Just like that…?” Cinnamon pouts. He kneels on the bed and tries again to pry the pillow away. He succeeds just a little when Edge’s resistance is weaker and their eyes lock with one another. The crimson heated magic across his face made him look like a tomato, but Cinnamon didn’t care. He found the color cute and his boyfriend cuter. “Don’t you know… sex is about making you feel good, Edge. Why rush it?”

“...” The battle-hardened skeleton blushed again. Moving the pillow back over his face to say something. “I… want to feel you… inside me.” He cries a little to say that out loud. “So… so hurry and stop teasing me!”

It was cinnamon’s turn to blush. He didn’t think Edge could be any cuter… but that desperate plea was something else. He wondered if he could push him just a bit more. “Well… how can I do that when my pants aren't even off. Aren’t you going to help me?“ 

Edge seems to freeze at hearing that. “The great and terrifying Papyrus… frozen,” Cinnamon snickers out loud. Knowing his mockery was stirring something in his partner. “I guess if you’re too afraid to continue, we can stop-”

“No.” Edge mumbles. He moved the pillow down to his chest. Still afraid to let it go. “Please don't stop… I..” He gulps, eyes tracing the hem of Papyrus’s jeans. “I want this.” He makes a move to undo his partner’s pants. His fingers skim down the sides of his rough jeans. 

The metal button gives way to the rough zig-zag of a zipper. He continues downward, tugging the pants off his thighs. It’s difficult to do to another while he was lying on his back. But for his efforts, he earns an appreciative growl from Cinnamon. He’d never heard that husky dominance from him before. 

Edge shuddered. Spine-tingling. His eyes glazed down to the ecto flesh he’d exposed. Excited and nervous. Cinnamon’s flesh was formless, long and worm-like. The tentacle's radiance shown brightly in their dark bedroom with a caramel and marmalade color. The bright orange was a virulent color, something that screamed at his own insecurity… and yet… something about that gorgeous, summery, color made him want to stick it in his mouth and suck it dry like a sweet snack. 

Edge looked up at Cinnamon’s eyes. The clear desire and love for him were overpowering. Edge hated it. He hated how much Cinnamon was staring at him. Like he was cute and adorable. 

“Don't… stare at me like that.” Edge tried to cover his face again. “You're making me…”

“What? Wet? Horny?” Cinnamon crawled over him, hunching over his body like he was the hunter and Edge was his prey. He pushed Edge’s hands down by his head and held him captive under his weight.

“Angry.” Edge blushed, clearly lying. He bucked his hips in shallow circles, trying to find the right momentum to get Cinnamon to slip his length inside. Too bad Cin wasn’t going to make this easy for him. 

He ushered his tentacle to press through the slip and slide Edgy had unknowingly made. He pressed a little more force to Edgy’s wrists. Keeping the skeleton pinned to the bed was a great way to hear Edgy sing his praise. Unable to hide his expressions behind a pillow he was completely his to own.

He let Edgy taste the bare minimum pleasure as their hips crashed together. Cinnamon started teasing him open, he angled his thrusts to just skim past Edgy’s clit. Sweeping arcs drew their slick together and Cinnamon glided over his sensitive cherry. Even with the newfound stimulation, Edgy was in agony. His chest started rising and falling rapidly as breath became a hard commodity to come by. The air was thinner. Breath was shorter. The light touch caught Edgy off guard. Heavenly bliss echoed in his voice, layering his hitched breaths with half-formed sounds. “Hnngha!!” It was music to Cinnamon. 

“Feels good?” Cinnamon purred the question but already knew Edgy was too much a quivering mess to be able to answer. The skeleton’s restrained whimpers would betray him if he opened his mouth. His blushing face had him rocking his head left and right to avoid making eye contact with Cinnamon’s heated gaze.

But no matter which way he shook his head, Cinnamon was there, pressing chaste kisses against his cheek and the underside of his neck. “You’re so cute for me.” Cinnamon murmurs against his neck. The vibrations from his words tickle. 

Edgy is just about to lose it from all this extra care and attention. His eyes are full of tears from the way Cinnamon is making him feel. Every nerve in his body is on fire as Cinnamon lavishes gentle touches over his bones. He makes Edgy look up to him for chaste kisses. The quick kind that skeletons do by clacking their teeth together for that spark of magic between them like fireworks. It was wonderful … and Edge hated it. 

He’d manifested his ecto tongue for Cinnamon. He was panting heavily with the cherry nub of flesh exposed in his parted mouth. He wanted a real kiss. He wanted to taste Cinnamon in his mouth while they were doing something so wonderfully intimate. Yet Cinnamon was always just out of reach, even if Edgy extended his neck to reach for him. Wanting to grab Cinnamon, but his hands are pinned to the bed beside his shoulders. Wanting to rock his hips, but Cinnamon was already controlling their speed. He whined in his throat. Begging was shameful for a royal guard… but when it came to Cinnamon, Edgy had already broken so many rules. 

“Please…” He shuddered a breath, tongue hanging out his mouth. “Please put it in me!” His desperate cry is an instant turn on for Cinnamon. “I need it, Cin… I need you.” Twice in a row and still pleading… His erected tentacle gave a needy twitch in response. Maybe he’d tease Edgy too much. He had to reward him for waiting so patiently. 

“Okay, okay.” Cinnamon let go one of Edgy’s wrists to reach down and hike a leg over his shoulder. Edgy fell on his back, slumped over in the new position as Cinnamon showed him everything. Their bodies, bent in a perfect angle, were positioned for Edgy to watch as the thin end of the tentacle entered him. It didn’t hurt, he made noises at the uncomfortableness of his partner's ecto form but didn’t mind the wormy-ness. 

That is- until it started coiling inside him. Cinnamon, master of his magic, was expertly suctioning up against his inner walls. Coiling inside to get deeper and reach farther than he was supposed too. 

That thin tip became a wedge for Cinnamon to easily slip more and more into him. The thicker end of his rod started entering and Edgy gave a startled gasp as he was stretched from the girth. Cinnamon bent over him, grunting with a heavy moan when he finally settled in fully. Their pelvis’s flush against each other and connected with a wet clack of bone. 

He pulled Edgy’s hips away from him. Dragging his lover across their satin sheets with an easy slide. Edgy’s face goes red from being handled like a ragdoll. Skeletons were lighter to lift and move… but for Cinnamon to be able to push him… to pin him to the bed… to drag their hips together… all at his own pace, Edgy became humiliated in the submissive role. Cinnamon was opening up a lot of firsts, but his soul beat faster when he thought of how it was cinnamon doing this to him. Making him cry out with feeble noises. 

“Together at last~” Cinnamon growled contently, all while watching his boyfriend's facial expressions meld from surprise to passion. The hampered breaths of air became erratic. Edgy was twisting underneath him, attempting to tilt their bodies so he could thrust onto the cock he craved. 

“So needy…” Cinnamon purred, “Don’t worry love, I’ll give you everything you deserve...”


	9. Day 9: Cum Milking (update)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Warnings for Cum milking, Overstimulation, guided sex talk, passive sex chat, cheating, incest, future threesome, future blowy, ECTO BEWBSSSSSSSSSSS~ oral,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trick to writing is cinnamon black tea. I haven’t had it in forever. Somehow a warm cup of it is always by my laptop when I sit to write these. Also~Thanks to my wonderful supportive friends and cuties who help motivate me and stave away depression and fulfil like- basic human needs for love and attention. Lol (TwT) haha im a shy jelly and they wont read this.

The trick to writing is cinnamon black tea. I haven’t had it in forever. Somehow a warm cup of it is always by my laptop when I sit to write these. Also~Thanks to my wonderful supportive friends and cuties who help motivate me and stave away depression and fulfil like- basic human needs for love and attention. Lol (TwT) haha im a shy jelly and they wont read this.  
\---

Red is sitting down at the bar, enjoying his evening. Theres some light jazz playing over the jukebox, the scent of fries are in the air. His burger is hot and sauce oozes from it's sides when he bites into it, overflowing with flavor. Everything is peaceful and he thinks nothing could possibly ruin his dinner. Until Stretch takes the barstool next to him. 

“You’re brother really sucks with oral.” Red gags on his food. “And thats not a pun either, I mean it. His blowjobs are the worst.” 

Red clears his throat. Puts down his burger. And wipes his hand on his jeans. Each action slowly building his tolerance level so he could turn his attention to Stretch and make this part of his conversation now. “...ok?” 

“Okay? It's not okay. He nearly bit my dick off!”

“Stretch… I’m eating.” Red says calmly. “Why tell me this anyway?”

“Well… you were… ya know. You two were intimate too before we started dating.You know what it's like to sleep with him. I mean, you’ve fucked-” 

“We still do.” Red blinks. 

“... what? … wait. What? Why am i hearing about this now?”

“Guess Boss didn’t feel the need to share that with you.” Red rolls his eyes. “He says the same thing about you too. ‘Not enough thrust. Too gentle. Never satisfying… small.’ and Boss goes on and on about how much he hates you smoking in bed.” Stretch winces with each insult. “So… what are you getting at Stretch? You want me to train him to suck dick?” 

“No!” Stretch’s brow furrowed. “You shouldn't even be sleeping with him at all! Thats cheating!” 

“...well if you can’t satisfy him, someone has too.” 

Stretch’s face turns pink. Anger and guilt written all over his expression. “A… anyway.” He calls the bartender over and orders a tall beer. It's unlike him. Red guesses it must really be a problem if his pal was going to drink himself in misery. He puts a hand over the lid of the glass. Stopping Stretch from taking that first sip. 

“Shouldn’t you talk to Boss about this? Not me? You both feel the same. I’m sure he’d be happy to experiment with you.” 

Stretch groans in his throat. “Not really. He never lets me know how he’s feeling… and even if I do make him feel good. It's not like he’ll moan. He grits his teeth and keeps a stern look even when we’re…” Stretch pouts shooing Red’s hand away from his drink so he could take a heavy gulp. “What am I doing wrong? … what if he leaves me?”

“Pretty sure he likes you.” Red pats his back. “Even if you suck at sex.” 

“... so all this time. He just… comes to you to finish off?” 

“Hmm? Well, I know what makes him tick, so I guess it's easier to find his weak points.” 

“Weak-!!! Weak Points?!” Stretch swivels in his barstool and grabs Red by both his shoulders. “You have to tell me! I’ll do anything!!!” 

“Anything?” A bone brow raises, curiosity forming on a smirk of his. That dangerous smile makes Stretch recoil and think twice… but he nods his head affirming that thought. “Yes. Anything! I can’t have Edge keep coming to you for sex! No offence… but… I’m his boyfriend now! And you should back off and respect that!” 

“... heh. You have a backbone after all huh? Well, not that I mind bonding with Boss like the old days… but I do have my eyes set on a different prize. It would be nice if Boss could stop relying on me so I could go on dates of my own.” 

“Then you’ll teach me how to satisfy Edge?!”

“...You also have to pay for me at your Grillby’s for a year.” Red smirks. “Because no one here is going to take me seriously anymore now that you’ve blabbed about your sex life to half the bar.” 

Stretch glances around himself, suddenly aware of other patrons here. He whispers a faint sorry and gulps down the rest of his beer. Red asks for a box to go and pays for his meal before teleporting them both out the bar and into his livingroom. 

“...dude what happened to your house?” Stretch swivels around in the spot to take a look at the mess, while Red puts his food in the fridge. Red stuffs both his hands in his pockets and comes out with a smirk, stepping back into the living room with a wide wave of his palm. 

“Look, Honey. Everything the light touches~ is our fuckspace.” 

“Ew.”

“Grow up.” Red snickers. “Boss likes a little thrill here and there. Table? Bam! Sofa? Bam! Floor? Double Bam? Stairs? Sideways Bam! What? Are you some vanilla freak always doing it on a bed? You got rose petals scattered or some shit? Scented candles and music?”

“... ugh… how much does Fell tell you?”

“Pfft. I just guessed that part, Stretch. You really do need help if that's the ace up your sleeve.” 

Red straightens a chair and throws the pillows back up on the sofa. Stretch suddenly becomes very aware of just how filthy this place is. Rather than sitting like he normally does, he’s content to stand right here, by the wall. 

“We fucked on that wall too~”

Stretch jumps away from it and jams his arms in his sweater. “Oh come on! How fucking horny are you two??? This isn't fair~!” Stretch pouts. “Fell shouldn’t be relying on you to get off! He could tell me he needs more or something! … And besides! I cant be …. Bad at sex! If I’m bad! Fell is 10 x worse!”

“Oh? Maybe he’s just not into it. Boss has never bit me, ya know. Not by accident at least. Heh.”

“...I …You. … you’re some sick freak aren’t you?” Stretch pales with a disgusted face, but not even a minute goes by when he raises a bone brow in morbid curiosity. “Does… does Fell like biting?”

“Sometimes. Yeah~ He’s more into scratching though… If you rile him up just enough, he’ll drag his fingers own your back and… heh… well you know, lover boy.”

“You know I don't.” Stretch scowls. “...So … where's Fell anyhow? Didn’t he come home?”

“Oh? Yeah. He’s upstairs.”

“Up!!?” Stretch’s jaw tightens and his neck snaps up to look at the closed bedroom doors above. Did he hear any of this!? Oh fuck! How was he going to explain this to him?! “What if he hears us?!”

“Yeah don’t worry, he’s pretty fuckered out.” Red laughs. “I meant, tuckered out.” He winks. Stretch glares at him, that slip up was clearly on purpose but he can’t get angry at Red. It’s his own fault that Fell doesn't feel he can trust him with his body. It's really… disappointing… and heartbreaking. He feels bad about it. 

“Fine… well.. ...Did he… say anything about today?”

Red thinks for a moment. Actually having to recall what Boss vented about was hard. Usually he just nodded his head and let his brother go off. Paying attention to every little detail was boring. But he did remember one thing today. “Mn… something about, your skill sucks. And he was in pain- which is funny as hell because Boss usually likes being roughed up and a little pain here and there really gets him going. Red starts to clap his horrible accomplishments. “Heh you made pain, painful.” 

“It’s not like I meant to hurt him!” Stretch seethed. He glanced back up at the staircase and back to Red. “Whatever… just… just tell me how I can improve. What do you do better than me? Huh?”

Red’s eyes glint as he retells the story of his earlier romping and recounts it in vivid detail. 

Stretch’s face slowly twists from interest to horror as he hears his boyfriend being contorted to different furniture arrangements and loving the rough treatment of Red having his way with him. Hammering away while he’s on the verge of passing out and slowing down just enough to keep him teasingly away from that bliss of rest. Keeping on going even though Fell was in tears and screaming. It sounded a lot more like rape than anything a couple would do. By the end of Red’s story Stretch feels dirty. Like he needs to wash his eyes of that mental image. 

“... so lets get some practice in.” Red nods his head to agree with himself. “Yup. Practice makes perfect. No other way around it.” Stretch didn’t know what he meant by that but suddenly Red was sucking in a lungful of air an in the next moment exploded with a loud sound that shook the whole house. “BOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!” 

Stretch flinched, reaching out to quiet the stuipid skeleton! “You’ll wake him! What are you doing?!” He presses the flat of his palm against Red’s teeth. Quivering in disgust when he feels a tongue lap at his palm. He takes back his hand with a yelp, smearing the saliva down his sweatshirt. 

“Thats the point dumbass.” Red rolled his eyes.  
“You licked me!”  
“Yeah, that’ll teach ya where to put your hands.” 

Stretch is about to throw a tantrum about how disgusting Red’s lick was but he hears a faint grumble coming out the bedroom upstairs and his heartbeat slows. He turns around quickly to look upstairs, soul freezing when he sees the love of his life~ half naked and sleepy in the bedroom door frame.

Fell wipes at his eyes, yawning. Luckily not seeing Stretch in the living room yet. Which gives him more than enough time to take in Fell’s creamy appearance. He’s wearing Red’s sweater. It’s too small to close around him, but he’s put both his arms through it. His shoulders at the top stick out. His collar bone littered with bite marks and small hickeys. His night tee has a wide neck that showed the top of his ribs and exposed ecto flesh that had yet to fade. Breasts. Breasts,swelled out from beneath the fabric. Stretching the shirt to hug to every curve. No wonder Red’s sweater didn't’ fit. It couldn't get around those bulbous love balloons. 

Stretch’s jaw hit the floor. He’d never seen Fell’s ecto body formed so thoroughly… normally they’d just summon the vital bits and be done with it … but this? His jaw literally hit the floor, dislodging with a clack as his eyes traced over the thick thighs and tiny shorts Fell wore. That juicy ass and curves all slickened and heated, swirled about with his unique red magic. Hues that looked like the inside of a lava lamp glistened along his ecto flesh, dazzling to the eyes and-

“S...Stretch?!” Fell falters when his eyes land on him. “Sans! You didn’t tell me we had guests! I’ll - I’ll be back out in a minute!” He slams his bedroom door closed again and the loud banging of drawers and armor clammer out behind the door. 

Red bends over and picks up his jaw. “Think you dropped this.” He snorts. Stretch absent mindedly takes the mandible back in his hands, still slack-jawed at the lusty appearance of Fell. He didn’t know he could see that kind of side to the skeleton… he wanted to see more. 

“Welp. You wait here. I’ll get Boss to come downstairs.” Red hums, sliding up the steps with an extra buzz. Stretch snaps out and grabs him by the sleeve. 

“Wassa waosas???” He mumbles incoherently, taking a pause to snap his jaw back in place as he stands dumbfounded at the princess that had emerged just moments ago. “Who- what happened to Fell!?” Stretch demands an answer. He tugs at Red’s sleeve again. “What did you do to him?!”

“What?” Red brushed off the grip in his sweater before it wrinkled. With a huff he throws his sweater back up over himself and smooths it out. “Boss is always like that. It's his pajamas.” 

“The~ the ecto-??????aaaaannnngh!! Big Buhango Bongos!! eeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!~”

“...” Red throws up a bone brow in curiosity, trying to decipher Stretch’s unorganized sounds was difficult. “Ecto? … Bongos??”

“Those humongougos guarguantarooneos baloogas!!” Red shakes his head, not comprehending. Stretch continuous. “Those! Serious honkers! A real set of badonkers! packing some bonghonkeros big tankoherhougers!!!!!! Those Hongalon golonago hongooos!!!”

“Say words Stretch.” 

Stretch is out of breath, trying to come up with the right words. He squeezes at his own chest to mime out the words into existence and after struggling he finally blanks on -“ boobs.”

“Boobs?” Red repeats back, trying to see if he got it right. 

“Bewbs!” Stretch squeezes and ruffles his sweatshirt in a hazed panic, wrinkling and stretching the fabric all at once. He throws his arm out in a hurry and points at the door in a frenzy. His new found words failing to come out so he could express himself in a way other than wild shock. 

Red nods his head. “Okay, pal. Why don’t you think about that. I’ll be right back.” He shakes off Stretch’s grabby hands and takes the stairs two at a time. Knocking Boss’s bedroom door only to barge in and close it behind him. Stretch stares open mouthed at the wooden frame. How easily it was for Red to just enter his room and how casual it was for the skeleton to be used to that form when Fell didn’t even show that to his own boyfriend!!!!!?

Literally at a loss for words, he tries to shake his mind clear of the thought. He paces back and forth along the living room floor, anxiously wondering what was going on upstairs. Was Red just talking? Or was he fucking his boyfriend upstairs?! Did Red get to see that kind of expression all the time? Those huge knockers? Those thicc thighs? He wanted Boss to … what was the word? Sit on his face?

“Hey Stretch?”

“SIT ON MY FACE!” Stretch blurts out. He turns quickly to face Fell.  
“What?”  
“What!? Nothing.” Suddenly disappointed by the full armor of the royal guard blocking his glorious view. “You’re!... you’re dressed. nice?”  
“Sans said to prepare for trouble and make it double. I’m not sure what he was warning me about. So it’s good to be prepared.” 

“...”  
“Why… are you here anyhow?” Fell seems genuinely confused.  
“...um”

Red skips down the stairs a moment later holding a sexy bow and lace maid costume on a hanger. “Boss, I need ya to change again.” 

Fells expression switches in seconds. He moves so fast that it takes Stretch all his years of ninjitsu to keep up with the light speed force. From a casual smile to a red face steamed up in embarrassment to the darkened anger sinking in his eyesockets, and again to a normal smile, Fell swats at the cloth and balls it up. Like a professional pitcher he suddenly sends it flying upstairs at 100 miles per hour. Stretch can hear the sound barrier popping. The underwear is thrown with enough force to blast through the door and send the skimpy undergarment back to the dark depths of his bedroom. With his secret hidden, he folds his arms over his chest again and grates his teeth. Pretending none of that happened. “Stop fooling around Sans and prepare for battle!” 

Fell grabs Stretch’s hand and marches him to the kitchen. “You stay here! If a monster is attacking us, the kitchen is the safest place. No windows.”

“Boss. No one is attacking us.” Red laughs, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “I meant… you should prepare for a good time.” Red winks. He grabs Boss’s hands, easily taking advantage of his trust to slap handcuffs on him. Boss freezes. He looks down at the handcuffs and back to Red, slow to compute what had just happened but when he does his face gets frighteningly dark. “...Get the keys Sans.” 

“...Nah. Lost those.” 

“What?”

“Lost those a long time ago. Might be under some socks but then again, never pick them up. So…” 

Fell’s calculated expression twitches. He scans the house quickly, eyes darting from place to place to mentally remember where the last place those keys could have been. Then he finds a solution in summoning a bone spear by his side. Aiming it carefully for a quick strike at the metal. 

“Woah woah~” Red waves a hand in front of the cuffs so Boss wouldn't fire off the attack haphazardly. “You’re not allowed to use magic Boss.” He snickers and waggles his finger to scold him. “Thats not how you play this game.”

“Game?” 

“Yeah, Honey wanted to play too.” He nods over to the petrified sack of potatoes in the corner, Stretch still rubbing his sweatshirt in weird places.“He wants to see how we play. You’re fine with sharing, right?”

“Sans what are you up too? …” Boss gulps. He looks over to his boyfriend, dismissing his attack. “And you… you were also planning this?” He looks seriously hurt by the idea. Stretch is quick to shake his head, snapping out of his trance enough to get his head temporarily in the right space. Yet his thoughts are stopped again when he spots the fuzzy pink handcuffs. Handcuffs… 

Suddenly his mind is pouring in images of Fell trapped to the bed. His body spread out and helpless as the bindings make him vulnerable. His face, scrunched up in tears and trembling to be kissed. Begging for him. 

Stretch is filled with the overwhelming urge to see that side of Fell. So if Red was going to try to start a threesome, he’d do whatever it takes to make Fell satisfied! The thought of hearing Fell’s unhindered moans filled him with determination!!!

He grabbed the cufflings and gave a small yank to force Fell to look at him. “You’re in trouble Fell.” He felt anger boiling in him, as well as arrousal. “Going behind my back to have sex with your ex? Spreading rumors about our intimacy? ...Hiding that hot-damn sexy body from me? … How are you going to make it up to me?” 

Fell isnt sure what to say at first. Seeing Stretch become so damn possessive was a new thing for him. Meanwhile, Red was right behind him. With hands tracing up his clothes to remove his armor. A grunt caught in his throat as he felt Red stripping him. His brother was up to no good… and Stretch was influenced by that asshole somehow. His eyes narrowed as he peered past the two and tried to decide if it was really worth it to play along. He could easily snap these cuffs with his magic. 

“As much as I love you both… I’m not about to have a threesome, no matter what you fools are planning.” 

“Threesome?” Stretch growls. The primal sound sends a shiver through Fell’s spine. He’d rarely heard his boyfriend angry like this. “You’re mine. You’re not allowed to sleep with any other men!”

“Heh, he’s right Boss.” Red snakes around his neck, clinking together a metal clasp… a collar. Fell grunts to show his distaste. “You should let Honey take care of you properly. He’s real desperate to please ya.” He pulls the collar down, forcing Fell to croon his neck. Down. Down. Until he’s eye level with the Stretch’s fly. The two skeleton’s blush, but neither one attempt to escape this strange set up. “Open your mouth,” Red instructs him. “Let your tongue drag over his zipper. Pull it down with your teeth…”

Stretch tenses up. Fell looks up at him from the floor, on his hands and knees in front of him. He’d never see his boyfriend look so flustered and horny at the same time. Fuck… would Fell even go along with this? Did Stretch even want Red here? A third interrupting their precious intimate couple time? 

Suddenly Fell leans forward and nips at the bottom of his pants. Stretch lets out a startled moan. He was actually going for it?!

“Good girl.” Red pets the back of his brothers head, purposefully mashing Fells head into the crotch of Stretch’s cargo shorts. Fell should have been throwing a tantrum or walked away from this silly game… but he stayed. Stretch gulped in his throat. Watching that heated and embarassed face lap his zipper and pull down like a he was desperate for more. 

“What… do you want me to do next?” Fell gulped nervously as he looked up at Stretch. His red pupils, adorably big when he crooned his neck like that.

Stretch opened his mouth, stammering out a syllables that made no sense. All the while his patient boyfriend tapped a finger at his hip. Begging. No, pleading-! - for his boyfriend to be this dominating badass.

Red had to fit those shoes. “Now summon a nice tight throat. Yep. Have it connect all the way down, baby bro. Cuz when you swallow it needs a place to go… so don’t spill a single drop.”

Fell nodded with a mewl. Swallowing loudly to set in place a red ecto throat. His magic traveled downwards. Filling out the black under armor he wore to show his curvy ecto body beneath tight fabric. “Good girl.” Red rewards him again with a pat on his head. “Now show me what you can do on your own baby doll. Oh… and try not to bite him this time. Or you’ll be pun-ished.”

Stretch hated to admit it… but maybe he really did need Red to be their guide.

“Take it all the way back, now.” Red whispered. His mouth was close against the back of Fell’s shoulder blades. It made his brother shiver when Red drug his tongue up the grooves of his spine. 

Stretch gulped dryly. He desperately wanted to be the one licking the salt off of Fell’s bones. He wanted to be the one with his hands on Fell’s skull, commanding him to take it deeper. Fuck. Would he be able to command Edgy like that? He just didn’t know if he had it in him to be that… aggressive. 

Yet, the sight of his boyfriend on his knees taking his dick all the way in that sultry mouth was a pretty convincing reason for why he should be more aggressive.The excitement of being watched was clear on his face. Fell was absolutely loving the rough attention. 

Red’s busy hands were duelly on the back of Fell’s cranium, easing Fell back and forth to take Stretch’s cock. All Stretch could do was idly rest his hand atop Fell’s skull and let Red move him like a damn puppet. Even when Fell grunts and struggles for air, spittle staining his chin, Red pushes him forward with a rude shove. The impact of which forces Fell’s throat open to take him all the way. 

Stretch shuddered, Fell’s throat constricted around his engorged length. Choking and swallowing. With tears in his eyes, Fell gagged, and yet his skull was shoved forward to take his cock deeper.

“No, no. Boss. You don’t need to come up for air. Swallow it all, like a good girl.” He pushed Fell’s head forward when the skeleton was clearly jerking back. “And keep that jaw nice and loose for Stretch… you bite him… and I bite you sunshine.”

If it weren’t for Red’s voice interrupting Fell’s delicious moans with goddamn instructions, Stretch might be having a good time. Instead he’s aching to punch Red in the face. Not to mention the bastard was getting gropey, cupping Fell’s breast through his clothing. Those swollen grapefruits were his and his alone!!! 

He ached to touch Fell more. Fell let out a panicked whimper in his throat. The extra buzz of stimulation making Stretch wobble. He caught himself against the wall, watching with an intoxicated gaze as Fell sucked him off. 

He came without warning, startling even himself, as he exploded into Fell’s awaiting mouth. With a jerk of his hips and a raspy grunt he watched with feverish need as Fell struggled to swallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh  
Hey there~
> 
> :D  
Want to know the prununciation of Stretch's stupid boobie babble? It's from Game grumps, "Zelda Majora's Mask: Big Buhango Bongos! - PART 62 - Game Grumps" They say the line in the first five minutes :D so yeah thats fun.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ('w')7
> 
> What happened to chapter 10? You ask, well... I like that story a lot. I might make it a spin off into its own fic~!♥ Thank you


End file.
